


Штиль

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: ББ-квест 2019 [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, F/F, Power Imbalance, Trauma, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Ахейская царевна предлагает себя богине — не подозревая, чем это обернется в действительности.





	Штиль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Becalmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014384) by [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/pseuds/lightningwaltz). 

Ифигения никогда не дает себе позабыть, что она навсегда останется неотъемлемой частью Дома Атрея. Такова истина, и так оно будет, даже когда в ее жилах ихора станет больше, чем крови. Даже когда все прочие из этого рода упокоятся в земле; безмолвное погребение — следом за утопающим в криках концом.

Так что — вот она, достаточно близко к началу, чтобы не было никакой иной разницы. Царская дочь, что пробирается ночью к семейному алтарю. Она закутана в самое темное из своих одеяний, и не привлекла внимания ни какого-либо воинского отряда, ни кого-нибудь из богов. Пока что.

Артемиду лучше всего почитать в лесах — свернувшись меж ветвей дерева, вглядываясь в звезды. Она внушает чувство, будто ты видишь медведя — или иную дикую тварь, — и подавляет желание бежать прочь. Вот где следует возносить ей хвалу. У Ифигении, однако, нет никакой возможности в одиночку перебраться через высокие стены дворцового комплекса. Эта молитва — точно тяжелый груз, давящий на грудь; боль, крадущая у души любое временное облегчение. 

Она склоняется перед алтарем. Пространство вокруг наполнено застарелым запахом крови, точно невидимым дымом. Ночное небо затянуто облаками, но серебристые лучи пробиваются сквозь них вопреки всему. Ифигения купается в этих лучах, освящая себя в сиянии Артемиды. 

— Прошу, — произносит она — и останавливается. 

Это одно слово — краеугольный камень всей мольбы. Единственное слово, и оно охватывает все ее желания, с которых сброшен покров. Ей хочется увидеть, как розы вновь расцветут на щеках Хризофемиды. Увидеть, как она вырастает, выходит замуж, рожает детей; как она находит повод для радости каждый день своей долгой жизни.

— Прошу, Владычица, — вновь пытается Ифигения. — Ты приносишь нежданную смерть, но также приносишь неожиданное выздоровление. Хризофемида юна, и она девственница. Она — из твоих, пусть даже мы живем внутри стен. Она нужна мне. И Электре нужна будет старшая сестра, когда я выйду замуж и уеду. Они будут обе нужны друг другу, если мать умрёт, рожая дитя, которое сейчас носит. 

Молчание. Пустота.

— Мне нечего предложить тебе. Мы переживаем засуху, наше зерно едва всходит, и ничего не остается, кроме как искать лучшей пищи. Если я пролью кровь на этом алтаре, исчезновение животного заметят. Отец любит нас, но не станет устраивать жертвоприношение лишь по нашей прихоти. Так что всё, что я могу дать тебе — только мои слова, если это поможет Хризофемиде поправиться.

Отсутствие звука настолько всеобъемлюще, что Ифигения боится: это и есть ответ.

— Я предложу даже себя саму. 

У Ифигении болят колени, на которых она стоит, и сердце заходится стуком от поспешного обещания. У нее никогда не было такого намерения, но в том, как оно излилось из нее — в этом ощущается некая неизбежность. Ифигении любопытно: что будет, если Артемида явится за нею во всей своей свирепой славе. Протянет руку и скажет: «Неужто? Теперь ты моя». 

Она ждет, что ей станет страшно, но взамен ощущает образ этой идеи — этого похищения, — и он обрушивается на ее душу, подобно волнам. Ифигения чувствует себя укутанной запахами и звуками леса, свободной от пропахшей болезнью комнаты сестры, от слухов о брачных переговорах, от мыслей о том, что будет, если ее мать умрет в родах или отец затеряется в море. Свободной ото всех тех тревог, которые гнездятся у нее в висках, стискивая клешнями головной боли. Да, это будет означать смерть в обмен на то, чтобы жила сестра, но на один блаженный миг Ифигения вовсе перестает думать о своей семье. 

Дождь обрушивается с неба: едва ощутимая дымка, не больше. Он опрыскивает ей руки и оседает на щеках. Это словно прикосновение возлюбленного (тот род прикосновений, который ей неизвестен, кроме как в начавшихся уже мечтах). Ифигения почти может слышать, как впитывает влагу пересохшая почва.

***  
Поутру Клитемнестра находит ее дремлющей у постели больной Хризофемиды.  
Ифигения лежит на тюфяке из соломы, брошенном на пол, опустив голову на руки. Когда мать встряхивает ее, приводя в сознание, ей хочется закричать в надвинувшийся на нее мир, чтобы тот раскололся и никогда не собрался вновь. 

Она в то же время и благодарна; потому что — а если это конец всему?

— Что случилось? Она… 

На ее губы ложится палец. 

— Хризофемида всё еще с нами. Ты можешь взглянуть сама.

Ифигения смотрит — и да, ее сестра жива и отдыхает. Всякий раз, когда ее грудь вздымается и опадает, вдохновляет вознести хвалу Артемиде. 

Клитемнестра очень спокойна; ее руки покоятся на выдающемся вперед беременном животе. Она выглядела точно так же, когда носила Электру. Ифигения не может вспомнить мира, в котором не существовало бы ее младших. Пусть даже такое время обязано было быть. 

Она знает: она родилась меньше года спустя после того, как ее отец убил предыдущего мужа Клитемнестры. 

Ифигения знает: она — потомство войны.

— Иди к себе в комнату. В ее состоянии вряд ли что-то изменится, и точно не сегодня, — в голосе Клитемнестры, произносящей это, чудится нотка задабривания. Это наполняет Ифигению неясным чувством вины; и потому она уступает.

— Случилось что-нибудь? — спрашивает Ифигения, когда они покидают комнату сестры. Вопрос вовсе не лишен смысла. Ее отец вернулся вчера. Зачастую на то, чтобы полностью подсчитать его новые сокровища, уходили дни.

— Я решила определить тебе новую рабыню, — Клитемнестра, как и всегда, быстро шагает по коридору. Она редко останавливается для чего-либо. — Личную рабыню. Уже давно пора было это сделать. 

— О. — Всякий раз, поранившись, Ифигения способна смотреть на рану и не вздрагивать. Она присутствовала при рождении Электры и даже помогала прибраться после. Она участвует в жертвоприношениях и может с невозмутимым лицом вдыхать запах потрохов. 

Но когда бы ее родителей ни одаривали горсткой рабов, Ифигения неизменно ощущала горечь на языке. Пленников, как правило, мыли и отскребали начисто, прежде чем выставить перед царем и царицей, но Ифигения чувствовала на них запах их далеких городов. Она чувствовала запах дорог, по которым они шли, и слез, которыми, верно, они орошали перекрестки. Соль этих слез, должно быть, впиталась в землю. 

Вот почему, возможно, ничего в эти дни не растет, как следует. 

И Ифигения никогда не забывает: ее мать, пускай никогда не звалась рабыней, также была вырвана из своего дома. Клитемнестра не говорит об этом, но слухи — точно плесень и сорняки — проникают повсюду. Еще ребенком Ифигения узнала о первом муже своей матери. Узнала и о брате, которого никогда не увидит; о брате, который навсегда останется младенцем и чьей-то чужой памятью. 

Ахейцы возводили вокруг себя неприступные стены, но таков был мир: люди часто оказывались лишены крова и разбросаны по далеким землям. Ифигения задумывалась порой: нет ли бывших царевен среди тех женщин, что моют здесь полы. Она ни разу не находила в себе смелости спрашивать. 

Ничего из этого Ифигения не произносит вслух, но Клитемнестра каким-то образом слышит всё. Она не улыбается, но у нее в глазах — почти жалость.

— Неприятно, да, но в мире множество неприятных вещей, — говорит Клитемнестра. — От тебя зависит: обернуть всё к лучшему или к худшему. Однажды ты будешь царицей. Будешь управлять домом и хозяйством, подобным нашему. Во что также входит надзор за обучением рабов. Да, всё так. Не надо глядеть страдальчески. До сих пор все женщины, которые прислуживали тебе, уже были подготовлены исполнять твои приказы без возражений. В доме твоего супруга всё будет иначе. 

— Да, думаю, я понимаю.

Мать не тратит время на то, чтобы представить их (и зачем бы ей?). Когда Ифигения входит к себе в спальню, мгновение-другое ей кажется, будто она зашла не туда. Она уже давно не спала здесь. И незнакомая женщина, стоящая у ее постели, держит себя так, словно владеет этой комнатой. Словно владеет целым миром. 

Такое не редкость в некоторых из новых рабов. Они носят свое достоинство, как оно есть; единственное, что им было позволено сохранить. 

Ифигения обязана заговорить первой, что она и делает:

— Тебе не больно? 

Это неожиданный вопрос. Вопрос прямиком из покоев болящей.

Горстки минойцев раскиданы повсюду в микенских землях, и эта женщина выглядит как одна из них. Впрочем, в ее словах, когда она заговаривает, слышится акцент Анатолии.

— Нет, я цела. — Она не выглядит потрясенной — или раздраженной лицемерными словами Ифигении. В ней также нет и страха; и позже Ифигения поймёт — это следовало принять за первый намек. — Любезно с вашей стороны спросить об этом, но никто здесь не причинял мне вреда.

_«Само то, что ты здесь, означает: моя семья навредила тебе»._

— Меня зовут Ифигения.

— Да, мне говорили. — Щепотка дерзости — и Ифигении это скорее нравится.

— И как мне звать тебя?

Вопрос заставляет женщину задуматься, но это и не удивительно. Ей предстоит тяжкий выбор: запятнать имя, данное ей на свободе, или взять некое совсем новое.

— Зовите меня Бритомартидой.

— Хорошее имя, — говорит Ифигения, задаваясь вопросом: безрадостен ли ее голос настолько же, как расположение духа. — Звучит по-минойски.

Рабыня ничего не отвечает; только опускает глаза. Ждет приказаний, наверное. А может быть, ждет, не перережут ли ей горло. Трудно сказать. Одно Ифигения знает точно: никто не придет на помощь этой рабыне, если Ифигения решит проявить жестокость. Клитемнестра может сурово наказать свою дочь, но это ничем не поможет Бритомартиде, если та окажется убита. И никто в целом мире не станет винить Ифигению. 

Эта рабыня только что прибыла, и наверняка не знает еще ничего о дворце, о здешней обстановке. Хотя Ифигения могла бы поручить это главному рабу — что, в общем-то, и ожидалось бы, — она осознаёт, что ничуть не желает оставаться в этой комнате. Она вымотана, но ей совсем не хочется спать. 

— Идем, — говорит она наконец. Нет никакой нужды в нарочитой повелительности. Повелевание пронизывает сами их отношения, точно паучья сеть, натянутая меж ядовитых растений. Невидимая для взгляда, но всё равно западня.

Ифигения водит Бритомартиду из комнаты в комнату, коротко разъясняя назначение каждой. Бритомартида кивает и — в редких случаях — задает вопрос: она умна и догадлива. Уже показав Бритомартиде большинство тех помещений во дворце, куда ей дозволено заходить, Ифигения застывает, осознавая, что они как раз прошли мимо комнаты Хризофемиды. 

— Есть одно дело, которое мне нужно закончить, — тихо проговаривает она. — Выйдем наружу.

Солнечный свет резок, как удар копья, и небо блестит, точно электрум. Сейчас, в это мгновение, царствует Аполлон. Артемида бежала бесследно. Ифигения смеется, припоминая свою уверенность в том, что богиня непременно слышала ее молитву. Зачарованный глянец минувшего вечера испарился, словно роса. 

Она ведет Бритомартиду к потайному уголку с цветами. Ифигения давно уже овладела умением запоминать назначение растений, и ни одно из лекарственных не сработало на ее сестре. Эти же цветы несъедобны, нет у них и лечебных свойств. А потому, даже в эти времена нужды, им дозволялось расти и цвести даже чуточку слишком буйно. Но они красивы и исполнены красок, когда качаются на ветру. Ифигения собирает часть их себе в подол, а остальные дает в руки Бритомартиде.

— Я отнесу их своей сестре, — произносит она наконец. — Она… очень больна. 

— В чем состоит болезнь? — Бритомартида впервые проявляет какой-либо интерес к Ифигении, и отчего-то это кажется победой. И всё же глаза рабыни остаются опущены. — Если мне дозволено спрашивать о таком. — Проявление почтения в этот миг делает ее похожей на плохую актрису в скверно составленном спектакле.

— Да, спрашивать ты можешь. Я всё равно собиралась просить тебя помочь с ней, — слова будто сами выскальзывают изо рта. — Моя сестра болеет уже очень долго. Поначалу всё выглядело обыкновенной простудой, но ее состояние делалось всё хуже и хуже. Никто не знает, в чем дело. Наш жрец не может угадать истину ни по каким внутренностям. 

_«Она угасает с каждым часом, и я ничего не могу здесь сделать»._

— Она умрет? 

До жестокости безрассудный вопрос — от кого угодно. Даже Клитемнестра избегает говорить прямо, упоминая о том, что Хризофемида «еще жива» — но не о противоположном состоянии бытия. Ифигении следовало бы рассердиться. Она напугана, это точно, — но каким-то образом признание такой вероятности, наоборот, превращает Бритомартиду почти в союзницу. Так, словно они вместе продумывают стратегию, планируя последовательность действий, точно так же, как ее отец планирует свои войны. 

— Нет. Конечно же, нет, — говорит Ифигения, пусть даже это звучит, точно пустое бахвальство. — Но пока она не поправится, я собираюсь приносить ей что-нибудь красивое. 

***  
Ифигения помогает с описью последних боевых трофеев отца, когда натыкается на статуэтку богини с кошачьей головой. Что-то в египетском стиле. Ее отец никогда не воевал с египтянами или их союзниками, но их собственность всё равно, так или иначе, оказалась внутри стен Аргоса. Пути громоздятся на пути, перекрестки — на перекрестки, сшивая всё это вместе в обширную торговую сеть. Ифигения не видела в своей жизни ничего, кроме Ахайи, но эти предметы — словно шепотки из иной жизни. 

Она поворачивает статуэтку в руках снова и снова, разглядывая то, как истерлись от времени и множества рук резные глаза. И всё равно Ифигения воображает, будто статуэтка смотрит ей прямо в душу. Бритомартида — ее неизменная тень — тоже наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть идола.

— Тебе нравится эта штука, ведь так? — спрашивает отец. — Можешь ее оставить. Я не против. 

Так оно часто бывало с ее отцом. Он скор на гнев, но скор и на щедрость со своими детьми. Он всегда передает им лучшие кусочки блюд во время пиров (точнее, передавал — когда они еще могли устраивать пиры). Когда она была младше и вечно была не уверена, что ей нравится, отец дарил ей заранее отобранные подарки. Теперь же он часто ждет, чтобы она решила сама, как если бы узнавал о ней что-то новое с каждым выбором. 

Когда он говорит, что пока что они закончили, Ифигения улыбается, благодарит его, и едва ли не прыжками спешит обратно к Хризофемиде. Бритомартида не отстает. Пусть даже Ифигения почти бежит, ее рабыня ничуть не выглядит запыхавшейся. Она словно бы никогда не торопится. 

У Хризофемиды бывают хорошие дни; бывают плохие. Когда Ифигения ставит фигурку у охапки цветов — это один из лучших часов. Или, по меньшей мере, не худший.

— Подарок для тебя, — говорит Ифигения.

— Дай догадаться, — произносит Хризофемида. Она улыбается бледной, бескровной улыбкой, но по крайней мере у нее нет жара. — Ты заслужила его, делая опись.

— Это подарок от отца, — отвечает Ифигения. По крайней мере, технически это правда. 

— Люди любят вознаграждать нездоровье, — произносит Хризофемида, тянет руку и хватается за один из цветов, которые принесла Ифигения. Тот разлетается вихрем побуревших лепестков. — Если бы я только знала об этом, когда так усердно старалась стать идеальной девицей на выданье. 

— Хризофемида… — выдыхает Ифигения.

— Ты совсем как мать — когда она говорит мне перестать жаловаться. 

— Что делать, если ты и впрямь много плачешься. — Ифигения знает: с ней было бы точно так же, если бы это она глядела в лицо смерти. Но, как бы то ни было, Хризофемида всегда была такой: язвительной, импульсивной, с проблесками сентиментальности. Если она умрет — это будет так, словно в безлунную ночь погасили факел. Можно злиться на искры и пепел, жалящие кожу, но ты будешь сожалеть, что стало темно. 

— Прости. Трудно удержаться и не вести себя так ужасно. — Прежде, чем Ифигения успевает извинить ее, Хризофемида постукивает пальцами по статуэтке и продолжает: — Очаровательная богиня. Она мне нравится. 

— Я уверена: это Бастет, — говорит Бритомартида, и Хризофемида вздрагивает. Не она одна — Ифигения тоже. В своем роде, это настолько же удивительно, как если бы сама статуя заговорила.

— Что ты знаешь о ней? — спрашивает Ифигения, испытывая странное, непонятное удовольствие. Так с нею всегда, когда Бритомартида предлагает небольшой кусочек себя самой. 

— Для египтян она — то же, что для вас Артемида.

— Похожа на Артемиду, вот как? Знаешь, я говорила об этом с Калхасом как-то раз. Не странно ли, что все эти истории о богах звучат примерно одинаково, где бы их ни рассказывали? 

До всего этого Хризофемида помогала ухаживать за жертвенными животными. По словам Калхаса, она проявляла сноровку в чтении внутренностей. Агамемнон и Клитемнестра много спорили: стоит давать ей упражняться в этой способности, или нет. Такое не подобает жене, но прорицатель всегда найдет себе место в мире. Эти споры продолжались, пока Хризофемида не слегла с болезнью.

— И что сказал Калхас?

— Богам не свойственно то же постоянство, что нам. Мы привязаны к смертной плоти, а потому можем существовать только в одном месте за раз. Боги могут пребывать во многих местах. Быть может даже, Артемида и есть Бастет.

Возбужденный словесный поток обрывается приступом жестокого кашля. Ифигения готова уже звать на помощь, но Хризофемида перестает кашлять так же резко, как начала. 

— Мне нравятся египетские боги. Не больше, чем наши собственные, само собой. — На последней фразе Хризофемида повышает свой измученный голос — словно бы для того, чтобы не оскорбить любых слышащих это божеств. — Но больше всего, наверное, я люблю Хекет.

— Кого?

— Как и у этой Бастет, у нее голова животного. Только лягушки. Разве не чудно?

— Если боги чужих земель в самом деле наши же боги, то кто из них Хекет? 

— Честно — даже не знаю. Думаю, такой у нас просто нет.

***  
До покоев Ифигении доносятся возгласы возвращающихся охотников. Поначалу они едва слышны, точно зуд насекомого над ухом; следом делаются буйными и безудержными. Ифигения вскакивает на ноги. У нее не выходит сразу определить причину своей тревоги. Она просто оглядывается на Бритомартиду (столь же безразличную к своему веретену, как и всегда) и пытается отыскать ответы на ее лице. В этих ее темных глазах, которые никогда ничего не выдают. 

— Они… словно бы счастливы, — проговорила Ифигения миг спустя. Да, точно. В последнее время итоги охоты редко становились поводом ко смеху и бахвальству, которые эхом разносились бы в циклопических стенах ее дома. Чаще всего мужчины уходили и возвращались в скупом молчании; их шаги по выжженной солнцем, растрескавшейся земле оставались самым громким звуком из всех.

Этот гам — точно оборванная песня родом из детства, и Ифигении хочется поспешить навстречу.

— Давай поглядим, что случилось, — говорит она, едва понимая даже, что накинула покрывало на голову. Бритомартида следует за нею дуновением ветра.

Когда Ифигения добирается до внутреннего двора, сперва она видит только добычу, почти не замечая никого из охотников. Даже ее отец делается незначительным; царь, умаленный присутствием зверя. Но иногда так уж устроен мир. 

Это лань — белая, точно белки глаз Клитемнестры. Белая, точно лепесток, раздавленный под сандалиями. Она не выказывает никаких признаков панического ужаса, свойственного ее сородичам, но в ее жестком взгляде нет ни безмыслия, ни одурманенности. Она — маяк среди всего этого смятения. 

Веревка вокруг ее шеи до неприличия хорошо видна — и напоминает Ифигении о вязи голубоватых вен, змеящихся по запястьям Калхаса.

— Ифигения! — ее имя вырывается восторженным ревом из отцовского горла. — Гляди-ка, что мы принесли домой! 

Как и всегда, отцовская челядь расступается перед ней, точно колосья, падающие под серпом. Каким-то образом то, что она — женщина, чье имя связано с именем Агамемнона, придаёт Ифигении своего рода блеск, пускай она полагает, что не сделала ничего, чтобы заслужить признание. Она осознаёт: ее наряд того же бледного цвета, как шкура лани, — и пытается стереть эту мысль.

Никто не глядит на Бритомартиду (даже те, кто постоянно косится на нее, позабыли об этом сейчас), но когда они приближаются к лани, Ифигения ощущает упавшую на нее тень рабыни: точно второе покрывало. 

— Она великолепна, — произносит Ифигения, не сдерживая чувств, хотя обычно на публике она подражает холодной сдержанности своей матери. Вблизи она может ясно разглядеть глаза лани. Они точно два чернильных камня, вделанных в изысканный мрамор.

— Ее было сложно выследить, — говорит отец. — На это ушел почти весь день. Но вряд ли кто-то скажет, будто это того не стоило. 

Ифигения кладет ладонь на спину лани.

— Что ты с ней собираешься делать?

Агамемнон бросает на нее взгляд, каким смотрит иногда, прежде чем попросить Клитемнестру перевести для чужеземного посла. Словно он хотел бы понять, но преграда слишком велика.

— Она предназначена в жертву.

Ифигения проводит костяшками пальцев по шее лани; ощущает тепло. Тепло крови, что бежит под кожей; крови, что прольется на алтарь. Никто из мужчин не видит ее лица, но отец всё равно приказывает им разойтись. Он раздает им поручения, которые отвлекут их от Ифигении. 

А затем, когда они остаются одни, отец оборачивается к ней.

— В чем дело? 

От этого вопроса спина Ифигении выпрямляется. Отец говорит таким тоном всякий раз, когда советуется с матерью, и этого хватает, чтобы мысленно укрепить себя. Когда бы ни совещались Агамемнон и Клитемнестра, жизнь и смерть висели на волоске. 

— Она прекрасна, но это-то меня и тревожит. Она может быть под защитой Артемиды. — Так странно вести этот разговор — при солнце, просвечивающем сквозь завитки волос по сторонам от ее лица. Они не во владениях Артемиды. 

Ее опасения звучат слишком незрело и суеверно, но ее отец не смеется. Он не говорит ей возвращаться к шитью или своим растениям, как случается, когда он на нее зол.

— Мне тоже приходила такая мысль. У тебя хорошее чутье. Но я поговорил об этом с Калхасом. 

На этом всё бы и кончилось — будь здесь кто-то другой из ее семьи. Но ради своих сестер — ради своей матери — Ифигения будет задавать вопросы, которые они могли бы никогда не озвучить.

— И что сказал Калхас?

— Что в судьбе этой лани лежит возвышение и падение нашего царства. 

Не в первый раз Ифигения задается вопросом о замыслах провидца. Порой его пророчества яснее безоблачного неба; порой они смутные и будто разбегаются во все стороны. Ее отец предпочитает последние. Их он может толковать в свою пользу.

Ифигения вновь смотрит на морду лани, и на сей раз отсутствие страха — зловеще. Словно витающие в воздухе угрюмые ноты лиры, чьи струны натянуты неправильно. Животное смотрит по-человечески; со смирением. В ее теле нет напряжения, нет готовности к бегству. Бритомартида, всеми забытая, похлопывает лань по спине. Она тоже окутана безмятежностью, точно вторым одеянием. 

— Я всё же думаю, что тебе стоит поостеречься.

Взгляд Агамемнона — вдумчивый, благожелательный. Так смотрит человек, который уже принял решение. Он принял решение ещё даже до того, как поговорить с Калхасом. Теперь Ифигении это ясно.

— Твои покои — на самом высоком этаже нашего дворца, — говорит, наконец, Агамемнон. — Что ты видишь, когда смотришь наружу?

_«Смерть, скудость и запустение, насколько хватает глаз»._

— Наши великие стены.

Отец фыркает.

— Ты не один из этих льстецов, ищущих моей благосклонности. Еще попытка. 

— В основном я вижу бурую траву на полях. — Тех самых полях, которые были когда-то плодородными и зелеными. Всякий раз, путешествуя вместе с родителями, Ифигения оказывалась заворожена росой, пристающей к ногам, и запахами всего, что растет. 

— Идёт третий голодный год, Ифигения. Мы не выдержим четвертого. Наши хранилища почти опустели. Благодаря военной добыче мы еще богаты, но в поход можно отправиться лишь столько-то раз в год. 

— И если мы съедим все наше зерно, вряд ли потом мы сможем питаться золотом. — Она говорит это мягко, но всё равно вызывает у отца смех. Это дерганый звук, но в нем хватает веселья.

— Я готов рискнуть. Если лань не священна для Артемиды, тогда ее жертвоприношение непременно угодит богам. Может быть, всё снова начнет расти. Если нет… — Отец пожимает плечами. — Тогда, быть может, Артемида убьет нас всех быстрее, чем голод.

Ифигения задерживает дыхание, так что не способна распахнуть рот. За спиной Агамемнона Бритомартида застывает совсем без движения. На мгновение она кажется тенью, ускользнувшей из царства Аида. 

— Отец… — Ифигения спрашивает себя: что будет, если она уткнется лбом в грязь. Коснется отцовской бороды, обнимет его ноги. — Я по-прежнему опасаюсь. — И даже хуже того. Она пытается сосредоточиться, но ужас — точно пепел у нее во рту. 

Агамемнон глядит на дочь долгим взглядом, а затем отворачивается с быстротой человека, который слишком долго смотрел на солнце.

— Мне жаль, — говорит он истертым голосом. Изношенным под весом жизней аргивян, которых он обязан защищать. — Терпеть не могу, когда ты волнуешься. Но это должно случиться. Вспомни: королевство Миноса пало, потому что он не принес жертву Посейдону. 

— Тогда дай _мне_ совершить жертвоприношение. 

«Аргос может потерять меня. Но не тебя».

— Нет. Я не допущу этого. 

Он уходит прочь обычной походкой, но так, словно всё же хочет сбежать от нее.  
Ифигения неподвижно смотрит на свои сложенные ладони.

— Я сваляла дуру? — спрашивает она Бритомартиду, не зная даже, чего хочет. Похвалы за свою дальновидность? Заверений, что ничего не произойдет?

— Никогда не дурно стремиться учесть волю богов.

***  
Лань умирает на алтаре, как и обещал Агамемнон. Часто именно Ифигения возлагает лавровые венки на жертв, но в этот раз ей не позволено этого. Агамемнон делает это сам, и каждый притворяется, будто не видит, как дрожат его руки от бешеной надежды. Царская семья как следует пирует жертвенными приношениями, но этим вечером Ифигения не голодна. В конечном счете она, пока никто не смотрит, отдает свою долю Бритомартиде.

Вскоре Агамемнон отбывает в гости к Менелаю. Они встречаются почти каждый год, чтобы принять участие в церемониях и беседах, которые определят судьбу царств, разбросанных вокруг моря. Клитемнестра, даже будучи на сносях, отправляется с ним. Ифигения остаётся управлять домом и хозяйством. Каждый день ей кажется, будто она притворяется, играя в царицу. Ей любопытно даже: когда вскроется ее обман. Рабыни присматривают за Электрой, но каждый день ее сестра спрашивает, куда делись родители. Она как раз достаточно выросла, чтобы заметить — и начать бояться.

Ифигения злится, что они бросили Хризофемиду. Гнев превращается в отчаяние в тот день, когда Хризофемиду начинает снедать горячка. Течение болезни ухудшается с каждым часом, и, хотя она боится, что Хризофемида может умереть в одиночестве, Ифигения возвращается в святилище Артемиды.

— Прошу, — шепчет она, неспособная больше ничего добавить к этому слову. Она простирается ниц, молится больше земле, чем небу. — Прошу, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Следом она встает; отряхивается. Лицо Бритомартиды глухо, будто высеченное из камня. Она нема, как могила. Ифигении хочется встряхнуть ее, дать ей пощёчину, бить до тех пор, пока все ее тщательно хранимые тайны не рассыплются, точно угли разворошенного очага. 

— Скажи мне. — Она вцепляется в плечи Бритомартиды. — О чем бы ты там ни думала. Скажи мне прямо сейчас. — Таким тоном ее отец приказывает своим воинам идти в наступление. 

Ифигения не видит ни капли нежности в лице Бритомартиды; но солнце у нее за спиной окрашивает всё гранатово-алым. Закатный свет обрамляет их обеих, замыкает в сияющем, подернутом дымкой мире.

— Я видела прежде болезнь, подобную этой, — произносит Бритомартида. — Думаю, что… прежде, чем настанет утро, твоя сестра поправится — или она умрет. Все в руках Артемиды. Ты к этому готова?

Ифигения ждет чувства опустошенности — или страха. Но вместо этого — да, она готова. Ей хочется обнажить меч или облачиться в поножи. Ей хочется надеть один из украшенных электрумом уборов матери или богато расшитый наряд. У Ифигении нет ничего из этого, так что взамен она хватается за холодные ладони Бритомартиды. 

— Спасибо тебе, — говорит она, и получает кивок в ответ. 

Они поднимаются во дворец, вверх по лестницам в комнату Хризофемиды — и прямо в бой.

Предсказание Бритомартиды оказывается точным. Луна высоко стоит в небе, когда сестра Ифигении впадает в беспамятство. Ее кожа под пальцами обжигает, пусть даже она прижимает к груди пропитанные потом простыни. Хризофемида дрожит и едва не падает с ложа. Она мотает головой из стороны в сторону, пока ее волосы не спутываются, точно у безумицы из трагического представления. Ее длительная болезнь наконец достигает апофеоза. 

Худшие мгновения наступают, когда стоны Хризофемиды складываются в слова.

— Я устала, я так устала…

— Я знаю, милая, знаю. — Ифигения проводит влажной тряпицей по горячему лбу сестры. Испарина сменяется следами прохладной, чистой воды. 

— Просто дай мне умереть. 

Что за ужас — слышать, как подобное произносит столь юный голос!..

— Нет. — Ифигения едва не рычит; ей кажется, сейчас она понимает упоение битвы. — Я отдала бы тебе целый мир, будь моя воля. Но этого дать тебе не могу. Ты будешь жить.

Хризофемида вопит Ифигении в лицо, и невозможно знать: направлена эта ярость на болезнь или на сестру. Ифигения знает, как далеко разносятся подобные крики, и надеется лишь, что их не слышит Электра. 

Эта ночь будет самой долгой в жизни Ифигении; по настоящую пору. Жар Хризофемиды делается все сильнее и сильнее, прежде чем сможет уменьшиться. Он подчиняется собственным изощренным правилам. Все в комнате подвержены его действию, и в конце концов Ифигении кажется, будто отчаяние опалило ее до мозга костей. Отец как-то говорил ей: если в глухом лесу на тебя вдруг вышел медведь, единственный способ выжить — это кричать, пока тот не убежит. Человек не в силах его обогнать. Так что Ифигения кричит в ответ, когда болезнь Хризофемиды вынуждает ту молить о смерти. 

Вопреки этому, лихорадка спадает в мгновение тишины, когда у Ифигении пропадает голос. Всё кончается; Бритомартида касается запястья Хризофемиды.

— Ты очень хорошо справилась, — говорит она, и Ифигения не уверена — слышала ли она когда-то раньше, чтобы Бритомартида говорила так любяще и уверенно. А следом Хризофемида улыбается. 

Хризофемида засыпает.

— Она… — Говорить больно. В горле у Ифигении точно засел нож.

— Она дышит. Она будет жить. Всё закончилось. 

Ифигения касается кожи сестры: та липкая, но под ней бьется живое тепло.

Следующие несколько мгновений сливаются в размытое пятно; перемена постельного белья и водянистое сияние рассвета. Ифигения знает: Хризофемида будет жить, но в это ещё тяжело поверить. Она соглашается уйти, только когда прибывает новая стайка рабынь. С Хризофемидой обращаются с предельной осторожностью. 

Когда они оказываются вдвоем в коридоре, Бритомартида приобнимает Ифигению, опуская ладонь на ее бедро. Это против условностей, но Ифигения всё равно опирается на свою спутницу. Всю дорогу до собственной спальни она льнет к этой силе. 

— Всё в порядке. У тебя есть я.

— Верно.

Стоит им оказаться вне видимости всяких любопытных глаз, Ифигения поворачивается — поворачивается, пока не оказывается лицом к Бритомартиде. Губы цветком раскрываются для поцелуя. Она никогда раньше этого не делала, но ничего не кажется непривычным или новым. Всё это — неизбежность, даже то, что они вместе падают на постель. Бритомартида всегда выглядела такой мягкой: нежные кольца кудрей, понимающий изгиб губ, всегда свободно ниспадающая одежда — как если бы она одевалась в лунный свет. И всё же в объятиях Ифигении в ней вовсе нет мягкости. Ее скулы под пальцами Ифигении — твердые, точно изгиб лука, и мышцы на руках натянуты туго, как тетива. Когда Ифигения касается ее обнаженной спины, кожа там — смертоносно-гладкая, точно клинок меча. Бритомартида стискивает запястья Ифигении, держит их над ее головой, и выскользнуть невозможно. Ифигения пытается, и пытается снова, и надеется, что Бритомартида ни за что ей этого не позволит. 

А следом появляется колено, которое Бритомартида толкает между ног Ифигении. И чуть позже — мозолистые пальцы у нее внутри. Всё это настолько весомо и чуждо, и в то же время это так просто — качаться навстречу этим пальцам снова и снова, двигаясь, точно волна, бьющаяся о берег. Пока она сама не разбивается вдребезги, точно волна. 

Удовольствие рушится на Ифигению, погребая под собой, очищая ее, создавая заново. Когда она чувствует на лице свои же слезы, они на вкус как свежая вода. 

— Бритомартида, — выдыхает она потом. Почти счастливо; почти свободно.

— Это не то имя, с которым я родилась. — Почему-то это признание — настолько же прекрасный подарок, как произошедшее только что.

— Скажи мне его. Когда-нибудь. 

_«Пожалуйста»._

— Ты многого просишь. — Ладонь скользит по лицу Ифигении, убирая волосы. — Но я всегда рада делиться с тобой.

***  
Бритомартида окончательно перебирается со своей лежанки на полу в постель Ифигении. Мгновения, которые они могут посвятить друг другу — редкие, взятые тайком, скрытые в тенях и мерцающем лунном свете. Порой они занимаются любовью, а порой просто лежат бок о бок, обнимая друг друга, едва ли обмениваясь даже словом. Это слаще меда, и Ифигения пытается убедить себя, что прикосновения и улыбки Бритомартиды — настоящие, не затронутые долгом и принуждением. У Ифигении никогда раньше не было возлюбленного — или возлюбленной, — но также у нее почти не было и друзей. 

Она еще не встала с постели, когда вестник находит ее и сообщает, что ее родители возвращаются в Аргос.

— Они раньше, чем я ожидала, — бормочет Ифигения себе под нос.

Бритомартида прячет беспокойство в уголках губ, и лицо у нее мертвенно-бледное. Ифигения задумывается: не боится ли та Клитемнестры — или Агамемнона. 

— Не волнуйся, — говорит она, обхватывая ладонями лицо Бритомартиды.

— Да. Ты всё сделаешь правильно. 

Они целуются и никак не могут перестать, пока Ифигения наконец неохотно не отстраняется. Ей нужно устроить всё во дворце, чтобы должным образом встретить своих царственных родителей. Предстоит распорядиться о блюдах, развернуть ковры, вычистить всё и вымыть. Хризофемида, которой наконец разрешили свободно передвигаться, бросается во всё это с ликующей самоотдачей. Жизненная сила вновь напитала сестру, и кажется, будто зима обернулась летом. Так странно, словно бы труп вновь стал живой девушкой. Ифигения замечает за собой, что глядит на сестру и вспоминает их предка Пелопса. То, как боги собрали его по кусочкам и как, согласно семейным преданиям, он вернулся непричастным живому миру, гневным и изменившимся. Но до сих пор Хризофемида не выказала ничего похожего, и Ифигения решает, что может вздохнуть свободно.

Стоит Агамемнону и Клитемнестре вернуться, как их взгляды обращаются на Хризофемиду. А следом они оба расплываются в улыбках от облегчения, и Ифигения замечает, что эти улыбки кажутся на их лицах чем-то чуждым. Рядом с Клитемнестрой стоит рабыня; на руках у нее хилый, краснолицый младенец-мальчик. Ифигения тотчас же проникается к нему обожанием. Если он выживет, этот сын уничтожит для нее всякую возможность стать наследницей Аргоса, но Ифигения чувствует слишком уж сильное облегчение, чтобы негодовать на кого-либо из своих братьев или сестер.  
Бритомартида — с ней рядом; Ифигения сопротивляется искушению стиснуть ее ладонь от радостного волнения.

Родители здороваются с ней коротко, отстраненно, и как только все ожидаемые любезности соблюдены, Агамемнон и Клитемнестра оба восходят на царский помост. Их лица подобны маскам, величественны. Именно так надеется выглядеть Ифигения, когда встретит семью своего будущего супруга. Теперь, когда у ее отца есть сын, этот день настанет скоро. Как для нее самой, так и для Хризофемиды.

(Ифигении и в самом деле хочется вцепиться в ладонь Бритомартиды).

Затем ее отец начинает говорить — и все мысли разбегаются в стороны. Мир меняется весь, целиком.

— Когда моя царица и я гостили у моего брата Менелая, мы стали свидетелями одного из худших предательств, каким только подвергались ахейцы. — Агамемнон переходит на тон военного командира. — Пользуясь защитой, данной ему узами гостеприимства, Александр, сын царя Трои Приама, похитил у моего брата жену. Все ахейские цари связаны с Менелаем клятвой, достигнутой при посредничестве Одиссея, сына Лаэрта. Я связан с Менелаем узами крови. Ныне тяжелые времена, и всякий, кто посягает на законы гостеприимства, оскорбляет равно богов и людей. Троя же, эта ветхая и немощная империя, скопила слишком много богатств. Мы возвратим сестру моей царицы ее супругу — и завладеем сокровищами Трои!

Несмотря на то, что большой зал безмолвствовал, как могила, окончание вдохновляющей речи Агамемнона оказывается встречено дружным ревом мужчин и женщин, свободных и рабов. Хризофемида и Электра кричат тоже. Даже Ифигения присоединяет свой голос к их голосам. Она приветствует будущее возвращение тетки, которую никогда не встречала.

Ифигения спрашивает себя: не такой ли шум стоит на поле боя. Она глядит в глаза Бритомартиде — но в них не отражается ничего.

***  
Пусть даже это едва ли самое благоприятное время для брака, призыв из Авлиды не удивляет Клитемнестру. 

— Тебе достаточно лет, — говорит она. — Подозреваю также, что твой отец хочет отплыть с надеждой, что возвратится ко внукам. 

Ифигению целиком поглощают мысли о входе под чужой кров. Всякий раз, путешествуя, она замечала, что у каждого семейства есть свои собственные негласные обычаи и законы. Везде немного по-разному возносят молитвы богам. Некоторые приветствуют жен своих сыновей с распростертыми объятиями, тогда как другие обращаются с ними, точно с алчными чужаками. 

Слова матери напоминают Ифигении: от нее ждут, что она возляжет с этим мужчиной на ложе. Она пытается представить себе всё, что знает о совокуплении между мужчиной и женщиной, но это только возвращает ее ко свежим, теплым воспоминаниям о Бритомартиде. Воспоминаниям, от которых у нее краснеют щеки; воспоминаниям, которые пробуждают в ней беспокойство — замечают ли люди, как удовольствие пронзает ее, будто стрела?

— Ахилл… — раздумчиво произносит мать. — Я слышала много странного о его семье. Но слухи порой превращаются в кривотолки. Моя семья… — Длинная пауза; как будто затем, чтобы не произносить вслух имя Елены. — Моей семьи это тоже коснулось. Ты выглядишь крайне взволнованной, дорогая моя. — Ласковое это обращение звучит доброжелательным поддразниванием. Попыткой отвлечь от всего, что сдвинулось с места и переменилось.

Ифигения кивает; и кивает еще раз, и сбегает стремглав, чувствуя спиной материнский смех.

Когда же она оказывается у себя, то закрывает глаза ладонями и дрожит. Бритомартида отводит ее руки от лица, хотя это невообразимая дерзость. Две женщины в молчании глядят одна на другую. 

— Мне придется осуществить этот брак, — шепчет Ифигения. — Прости меня. — Странно извиняться перед рабыней, и некоторая часть ее сопротивляется этому. Гораздо большая ее часть, впрочем, находит утешение в неприкрытом обожании во взгляде Бритомартиды. 

— Я понимаю. Любезно с твоей стороны было подумать обо мне.

— Не в этом дело. — Ифигения привлекает Бритомартиду ближе к себе; как знать — быть может, это последний раз, когда одна из них может так обнимать другую. Позволит ли ей Клитемнестра забрать Бритомартиду с собой, в новую жизнь? Позволит ли ей Пелей владеть чем-нибудь своим? Или все составляющие ее приданого войдут в имущество его дома?

Повинуясь порыву, Ифигения падает на колени. Она поднимает подол одежды Бритомартиды, целует ее бедра, а следом прячет между них лицо. 

— О, понимаю. Ты хотела бы вечно оставаться со мной. Я так… рада, — вздыхает Бритомартида. Затем вздыхает снова — прежде, чем окончательно лишается дара речи.

***  
В конечном счете, похоже, Ифигении суждено стать первой, кто погибнет на этой войне. 

Безветренный воздух в Авлиде — свинцовый, тяжкий. В точности, как слова, которые произносит Агамемнон. 

Ифигения, само собой, сопротивляется. Она проводит собственное контрнаступление, где оружие — мольбы и слезы. 

Но следом соглашается сдаться с миром. Цари часто поступают так — если военные действия, затянувшись, принесут больше вреда. Даже с условием победы.  
Клитемнестра перестает рыдать столь же резко, как начала. Слезы еще не успевают высохнуть на ее щеках, когда она говорит, что проследит за подготовкой определенных свадебных ритуалов. Агамемнон начинает было возражать, но один каменный взгляд жены — и он замолкает. 

Бракосочетание со смертью совершится так, как того требует Клитемнестра. 

Во всем, имеющем отношение к домашним делам, господствует Клитемнестра, и ее всеобъемлющее горе приводит к тому, что слуги стремятся как можно быстрее выполнять ее просьбы. Как если бы благодаря своей расторопности они избегнут внимания богов — и их повелений. Когда Клитемнестра требует свежей родниковой воды, никто не говорит ей, что дорога до источника займет час. Все просто спешат исполнить. 

И вот они одни — Клитемнестра, Ифигения и Бритомартида в своем углу. Но они вовсе не чувствуют себя отделенными. Они все слышат стражей, обходящих кругом шатер. Шаги мужчин звучат по-другому, когда у них в руках мечи.

— Я столько всего собиралась тебе рассказать за это время. — Губы у Клитемнестры дрожат, но это ее единственная уступка слабости. 

— Ты всё еще можешь это сделать, — говорит Ифигения, стараясь сохранить утешительный тон. Она никогда не говорила так с матерью; только с Хризофемидой, когда та была больна. 

Клитемнестра качает головой, и несколько прядей волос мотаются из стороны в сторону. Ее волосы часто выбиваются из прически, но Клитемнестра всегда укладывает их на место. Не сегодня.

— Ты отправляешься туда, где я никогда не бывала. — Ее голос трескается на этих последних словах, словно глиняный сосуд после землетрясения. — Мне нечего тебе дать туда. И я это ненавижу. 

Это последний их разговор за уже довольно долгое время. Конечная точка, поставленная ненавистью Клитемнестры. Они сидят в тишине, и Ифигения благодарна, что мать не потребовала отвести на свадебную церемонию полных три дня. Ифигения тверда, но вряд ли бы смогла жить со страхом, свернувшимся кольцами у нее в животе. Точно не так долго. 

Слуги возвращаются с бадьей и флягами, покрытыми каплями влаги. Ифигения раздевается в то самое время, как они наполняют ванну; ходячему трупу, полагает она, нет нужды в скромности. 

Вода, в которую скользит Ифигения, холодная, но ее вдруг очаровывает всё то, что смерть начисто сотрет с лица земли. Даже сморщившуюся кожу на пальцах ее рук и ног; даже то, как клацают ее зубы, едва не разбиваясь. Клитемнестра уходит на какое-то время. Когда она откидывает полог шатра, внутрь врывается пропитанный жаром воздух, и Ифигения чуть ли не вздыхает от удовольствия. Как всё это странно.

— Бритомартида, — шепчет она, когда полог вновь опускается. — Иди сюда.

Мгновение — и рабыня оказывается с ней рядом, встает на колени у бадьи. 

— Ты такая храбрая, — тихо проговаривает Бритомартида.

— Нет. — Ифигении интересно: что, если она погрузится в воду и больше не поднимет голову. Если она утопится без надлежащего освящения, позволит ли богиня отплыть всем этим кораблям? — Я просто… сдалась. Словно бы меня преследовала стая диких собак. В конце концов остается только упасть от усталости.

— Ты гораздо очаровательней Актеона. — Голос Бритомартиды звучит едва ли не весело, и Ифигения почти любит ее за это. Радость — редкостный дар для ее последних часов.

— Не говори так, — увещевает Ифигения, поскольку обязана это сделать. — Не насмехайся над мщением Артемиды. Она могла бы потребовать вдобавок одну из моих сестер.

— И что бы ты сделала тогда?

Ифигения скользит пальцем по поверхности воды. Движение выходит почти совершенно легким — если сравнивать с просоленным морем. 

— Ничего сделать было бы нельзя, так что я не стану думать об этом. — Она слишком поглощена мыслями о том, как она только и делала, что билась над тем, чтобы ее мать не лишилась еще одного ребенка, но никогда не задумывалась, что Клитемнестра может потерять её. Не задумывалась даже тогда, когда предлагала себя Артемиде. Она никогда не ожидала, будто богиня вправду обратит на нее внимание — понимает Ифигения теперь. 

— Я не хочу думать ни о чем вообще. Я бы лучше сделала кое-что. Прошу, поцелуй меня. 

Она поворачивает голову, и Бритомартида накрывает ее губы своими. На плечо Ифигении ложится уверенная рука. Нет времени ни на что другое — нет времени больше вообще ни на что, — так что Ифигения прикусывает нижнюю губу Бритомартиды, пусть даже совсем слегка. У нее во рту по-прежнему привкус крови, когда возвращается Клитемнестра. Если мать и думает что-то о них двоих и о том, как они столковались между собой, то не говорит ничего.

— Я не отстригу у тебя ни пряди в дар Артемиде, — говорит Клитемнестра, когда Ифигения вылезает из бадьи. — Не тогда, когда она получит тебя всю. 

_«Помни о других своих детях. Не искушай судьбу»_. Ифигения не говорит этого, поскольку знает: Клитемнестра сейчас думает о другом.

Вместо этого она соглашается на то, чтобы ее волосы расчесывали и расчесывали до тех пор, пока те не высохнут. Затем ее наряжают и укутывают расшитым покрывалом.  
Ифигения думает, что губы у нее, должно быть, потемнели и покраснели от поцелуев.

_«Я не приду к тебе целиком девственной, Артемида. И я не стану просить за это прощения»_.

***  
Ифигения просыпается от ритмичного биения морских волн. Прежде, чем открыть глаза, она ощупывает шею. Ни крови, ни раны; совершенно ничего не болит.

Она не припоминает ни серебристых рек, ни лодок, полных мертвецов (а ведь их должно быть куда больше в эти дни). Никаких темных царств и безмолвных полей, где толпятся ушедшие. Ифигения с трудом может припомнить, как восходила на алтарь, и всё же ее воспоминания становятся ярче по мере того, как пробуждается память. Потому что она вспоминает алые прожилки в глазах отца. Вспоминает, как задрожала его рука, вынимая меч. Послышался звук сродни воплю, который мог бы принадлежать ее матери, но, быть может, это был возвратившийся ветер. 

Как только Ифигения набирается смелости, она оглядывается — и не узнает ничего вокруг. Четыре стены, искусно вырезанные из древесины. Кровать, в которой нет ничего примечательного; она сделана, чтобы быть удобной, а не производить впечатление. Кровать для охотника, кому не нужного ничего больше, чем место для сна после тяжелого дня. 

И — неизменно — шум моря. Ветер Ифигения слышит тоже. 

_«Я недостаточно добродетельна для Островов Блаженных. Так что… где же я?»_

Она щиплет себя за мягкое место на внутренней стороне локтя и ощущает обыкновенную боль. Ногти оставляют на коже отметины-полумесяцы. На голени у нее желтый синяк — от того, как она преклоняла колени в мольбе, преклоняла колени, прося о скудной жизни. 

Она знает: ее домашние не стали бы спасать ее. И, конечно же, за пределами ее семьи никому не могло быть настолько не все равно.

Остается только один ответ, и, раз уж сон опутывает разум Ифигении словно водоросли, она не хочет подбираться к нему.

Она покидает свое убежище — и выходит на берег. Песок светлее, чем пальцы ее ног; небо — цвета жемчуга. 

Конечно же, с моря дует ветерок. Конечно же. Он обнимает Ифигению, холодит ей кожу, бросает пряди волос ей в глаза. Она решает не заходить в лес, ползущий вверх по горному склону. Ифигения достаточно мудра, чтобы понимать: там ей не место. Если должно произойти что-то важное, пусть это случится под чистой сенью небес. Она обходит взморье — и обнаруживает, что ей требуется не так уж много времени, чтобы пересечь по окружности весь островок.

Ей следует ждать, пока солнце не скроется под водами моря. Когда восходит луна, и ее лучи разбиваются на волнах, Ифигения не удивлена, расслышав шаги. Изумление настигает ее, когда она оборачивается — и видит Бритомартиду. Но эта Бритомартида выглядит так, как выглядел, должно быть, Пелопс, сотворенный заново богами.

За тем лишь исключением, что Пелопс выглядел бы пустой, пусть и точной, копией по сравнению с этим натиском бессмертной, божественной красоты.

Столь многие воспоминания Ифигении потребуется теперь разобрать на части и переосмыслить. 

— Мне жаль, что я заставила тебя ждать так долго. 

Бритомартида — Артемида — наверняка чувствует ужас Ифигении: так хищники чувствуют запах страха. И потому Ифигения падает перед ней ниц. Она целует стопы богини, сомкнув плотно губы. Она обнимает ноги богини. Она протягивает руки вверх, к лицу Артемиды. Богиня подносит пальцы Ифигении ко рту и целует их.

— Моя госпожа, — говорит Ифигения. Это тихий шепот; похожим тоном говорили рабыни, когда ее мать брала их под свое крыло. 

— Нет, нет, Ифигения. Так не должно быть.

Ее поднимают на ноги — а следом целуют. Твердым, всеизбавляющим поцелуем. Ей нечего сказать, так что она приоткрывает рот и позволяет Артемиде проникнуть внутрь языком. 

Затем Ифигения позволяет отвести себя обратно в хижину, и ее страх отступает — подобно тому, как расступается под ногами песок. Внутри у нее бурлят чувства, но они лишены обличья. Гораздо проще было бы пригвоздить ветер. 

Она знает: она возвращается в постель. Там ее место теперь, как и любой царевны, ставшей пленницей. И более того, она довольна этим. Ифигения сбрасывает с себя одежду — как и Артемида; кладет ладони на сильные плечи лучницы и заставляет Артемиду сесть. Заставляет ее лечь на спину. 

Впервые с тех пор, как они с этой женщиной (этим божеством) сделались любовницами, Ифигения замечает за собой, что сама наклоняется за поцелуем. Есть здесь странная, каменно-твердая уверенность, приходящая вместе со знанием, что одна из Олимпийцев сговорилась с небом и ветрами, чтобы тебя похитить.

— Ты, должно быть, по-настоящему сильно меня желала, — бормочет она. 

— И теперь ты моя, — говорит Артемида. Пусть даже она уступает Ифигении, ее собственническая хватка говорит сама за себя: гораздо яснее, чем любые воззвания или пророчества богов. 

Ифигения пробегает пальцами по тазовым косточкам, которые грозят порезать ей руки — до того они остры. Она целует груди Артемиды, и пускай она способна смять их в ладонях, ничто в этой богине не податливо. Она издает очень мало звуков: удовлетворенных, торжествующих и жаждущих одновременно. Ифигения погружается в туманное исступление, но осознаёт, что это не сон, точно так же, как знала, что этот остров — не царство Аида. Она знает это, потому что все в Артемиде ощущается даже чересчур подвижным, будто само средоточие жизни. Артемида уступает, и уступает еще, как если бы только здесь она может позволить себе быть чуть меньше, чем сильной. Она словно бы упивается этим с ненасытной беспечностью, словно бы радуется тому, как распадается на части под руками смертной девушки. 

— Ты моя, — повторяет Артемида, когда уже должна быть близка к пределу. Но в этом спрятан вопрос. Подталкивание к ответу.

Услышав это, Ифигения останавливается, меняет положение, отводит руки. Словно ушат холодной воды вылился на нее, усмиряя опьянение. До сих пор она воображала, будто ее мысли и желания текут к Артемиде, точно реки навстречу морю. Но боги не всеведущи. Проклятие ее собственной семьи говорит о неспособности богов предвидеть все великолепные и жестокие причуды человеческого сердца. Вот почему они, кажется, действуют лишь тогда, когда слышат произнесенные клятвы и обещания. Это словно бы единственное, что есть постоянного во вселенной; душа человека обособлена, неприкосновенна, и нет для нее ключа. 

Артемида не станет умолять, это Ифигения уже знает; но ее тело (разгоряченное, раскрытое, жаждущее) молит за нее. Нечто внутри Артемиды жаждет рук Ифигении, и ее рта, и поклонения ее духа. Не просто как молящей — как возлюбленной.

Но Ифигения больше не хозяйка своего духа и не может дарить его; не больше, чем ее отец мог раздать что-либо из опустевших зернохранилищ. Что-то жизненно-важное в ней, думается Ифигении, рассыпалось в пыль в Авлиде. 

— Обними меня, — шепчет она, отмечая собственный первобытный голод (полностью оторванный от вопросов духовных), и отмечая также, что едва ли до сих пор давала к себе прикоснуться. Артемида улыбается — улыбкой ужасающей и чудесной, — и притягивает Ифигению в крепкие объятия. Они прижимаются одна к другой: клубок липкой кожи и ищущих рук. 

Артемида восхваляет ее, и слова вторыми объятиями смыкаются вокруг Ифигении. Они тянут ее за собой, окутывают, и она движется вслед, движется до тех пор, пока волна удовольствия не вздымается внутри ее тела и сокрушает всё, что еще оставалось от нее.

***  
Дни громоздятся один на другой, и она ведет им счет до тех пор, пока число не делается таким большим, что Ифигения решает вовсе забыть о числах.

Позже она не сможет вспомнить подробности первых нескольких недель на этом безымянном острове. Клочок здесь, обрывок там. Она проводит большую часть дня в постели, одна, поднимаясь только тогда, когда поздний вечер окрашивает все пыльным золотом. Для нее сделаны запасы пищи, но Ифигения едва касается их. Она скорее предпочитает встать, выйти наружу и броситься вперед со всех ног, переходя затем на медленный ровный бег. Она обегает кругом весь остров, и легкие у нее всегда горят к тому моменту, когда она возвращается к началу пути. Ее ноги становятся крепче, кожа темнеет, искрясь множеством золотистых тонов. С каждым днем ее волосы словно бы тяжелее давят на голову. Она всё еще растет, всё еще меняется, даже если мертва для мира.

Она никогда не заходит в лес, в это запутанное сердце острова. Иногда оттуда вылетают летучие мыши; иногда совы глядят на нее с ветвей. Этого ей довольно.

Каждую ночь к Ифигении приходит Артемида; зачастую принося с собой свежую добычу с охоты. Она прибирается и готовит, и всякий раз Ифигения вспоминает, что официальная причина, по какой она находится здесь, — потому, что ее отец убил не ту лань. Но затем Артемида приносит ей ужин, и — неизменно изголодавшаяся — Ифигения вгрызается в мясо. Ее попытки держаться приличий всё сильнее размываются, словно разбитые мозаичные плитки под натиском волн. 

Артемида всегда смотрит, как Ифигения поглощает ужин, уставясь на нее ненасытными глазами. Порой Ифигения вспоминает, что боги часто питаются запахами жертвоприношения, и ей любопытно: может ли их голод хоть сколько-то быть утолен таким образом. Дым, как ей кажется, может наполнять горло и желудок, но скорее раздразнит, чем одарит долгим удовлетворением. Быть может, радости и восторги богов ослаблены в обмен на бессмертие. Быть может, именно поэтому Артемида так очарована Ифигенией, смертной. Быть может, она хочет ощутить тень смерти, крадущейся по следам. 

Они всегда трахаются сразу же после ужина, порой в кровати, порой на полу. Они больше не стараются скрыть крики наслаждения. Они больше не рабы слухов и сплетен, и нет родичей, которые могли бы вмешаться. Совсем никого. Даже Посейдон, ближайший их возможный сосед, наверняка слышит их только в отдалении. 

И большую часть ночей Артемида поддается Ифигении. И каждую ночь Ифигения напоминает себе, что если Артемиде захочется выдавить из нее жизнь и бросить ее тень в Тартар, никто не придет ей на помощь. 

Однажды днем Ифигения просыпается от ритмичного звука, источник которого не может определить. Вокруг темно, хотя тело говорит ей, что она проспала обычное для себя время. Помалу она улавливает отдельные составляющие в шуме. Кап, кап, кап. Что-то жидкое падает ей на лоб и стекает по виску.

Дождь.

Ифигения распахивает дверь — и понимает, что позабыла, как звучит самая что ни на есть настоящая буря. Она позабыла, каково это: чувствовать струи дождя, стекающие по коже. Ифигения начинает обычную свою пробежку, но вода, пропитывающая одежду, придает этому поразительный новый смысл. Деревья качаются под ветром, и птиц не слышно вовсе. Это неважно. Они вернутся, а дождь даст всему вырасти вновь. 

Ифигения остается снаружи часами напролет, даже когда гремит гром. Ей хочется помахать Зевсу. Ей хочется крикнуть ему, что ее матери и сестрам с братом это нужно гораздо больше (особенно Оресту, бедному малышу, родившемуся в мире без дождя; сейчас он уже должен начать ходить). Молния бьет с неба и опаляет песок всего в шаге от Ифигении. Она втягивает носом запах гари, и что-то сродни головокружительной браваде толкает ее в объятия Артемиды, как только та прибывает.

— Разве тебе подобные не заболевают, долго находясь на холоде? — Руки Артемиды в крови, и на коже Ифигении остаются алые неровные полосы. Но исчезают в считанные мгновения.

— Не думаю, будто со мной что-то может случиться, — говорит Ифигения и осознает, что впервые за много недель произнесла разом так много слов. — Я благословлена. 

Но Артемида только качает головой. Как только они оказываются внутри, она стаскивает с Ифигении одежду, и впервые за долгое время в ее прикосновениях нет и намека на похоть. 

— Взгляни, как ты дрожишь, — шепчет богиня. — Ты, верно, слегка безумна.

Ифигении хотелось бы найтись с ответом, но похоже, будто она пока что истратила весь свой запас слов. Взамен она позволяет отнести себя в постель и завернуть в одеяло. Пусть даже дождь обновил ее плоть и дух, быть согретой вот таким образом только способствует восстановлению. 

Ей понадобится вся ее сила. Вот почему Ифигения позволяет Артемиде подать ей сегодняшний ужин в постель: тарелку, полную с горкой. Они едят вместе, обыденно и почти счастливо.

— Где мы? — спрашивает Ифигения. — Что это за остров? У него есть имя?

Артемида как раз расчесывает пальцами волосы Ифигении, хотя те уже давно высохли. 

— Я родилась здесь; как и мой брат. Я родилась первой. — Ифигения не может удержаться и не хихикнуть. Артемида кажется такой довольной чем-то, на что никак не могла повлиять. Для Ифигении это немного похоже на то, как Электра гордилась тем, что старше Ореста. 

Открытие также тянет за собой некоторые воспоминания — словно камни, вытащенные со дна озера. Лето, мать Аполлона и Артемиды, которой запрещено было рожать на земле, вечно преследуемая Пифоном. Хитрый обходной путь, позволивший ей родить на движущемся острове. В детстве Ифигения восторгалась хитростью этого решения, но сегодня вечером она задается вопросом, что же ощущала Лето. Будучи богиней, она могла бы так вечно и мучиться родами, и даже не сойти в конечном счете в покой Аида. Должно быть, было время, когда она жила в страхе, что ее удел — нескончаемая агония. 

Ифигения вспоминает также, что Аполлон и Артемида убили Пифона. Они не прощают. Легенды говорили об этом вполне ясно. 

— Почему ты перенесла меня сюда? — спрашивает она, сознавая, что в мире, должно быть, тысячи подобных клочков земли. 

— Потому что я хорошо знаю это место. 

— Ты считаешь его своим домом? — Ифигения поворачивается в объятиях Артемиды и отказывается отводить взгляд. 

— Я считаю его местом, где мне хорошо. 

Мысленным взором Ифигения видит Аполлона и Артемиду, вместе изучающих этот берег. Видит, как они двое бегают по горам. Как смеются и сплетничают. Как узнают, что им нравится охотиться, преследовать и убивать — гораздо раньше, чем успеют познать восторг мести. 

Ифигения закрывает глаза и прячет лицо на груди Артемиды. 

— А ты — ты счастлива здесь?

Артемида впервые спрашивает о благополучии Ифигении, и та не знает, как отвечать. Она притворяется спящей — и знает, что Артемида не поддалась на обман.

***  
Музы никогда не воспоют гнев Ифигении — утро, неделю или месяц спустя, — но он жил в ней. Однажды разгоревшись, нечто подобное никогда уже не угасает. 

Она вдруг замечает, что ей нечем ни занять руки, ни развлечь себя. Нет никаких дел, которые заполняли бы ее дни. Нет сестер, с которыми она бы смеялась или которых ругала бы. Ни музыки, ни стихов, ни непристойных представлений. Если ей захочется съесть что-нибудь, кроме мяса, — что-нибудь кроме того, что добывает для нее Артемида, — то придется самой искать себе пищу. 

Даже если ей удастся сбежать, она понимает: домой она не вернется, там ее не ждет теплый прием. Что-то в браке ее родителей умерло в Авлиде.

Большую часть дня она вообще не встает с постели. Она рыдает и сожалеет, что не может расспросить мать: как та пережила свой первый ужасный год в Аргосе. 

Большую часть. Ифигения, впрочем, ходит на прогулки вместо пробежек. Она повторяет по памяти все истории о богах. Всё, что она когда-либо слышала. Блуждающие мысли поначалу приводят ее к Персефоне — но Ифигения отбрасывает их. Царственная супруга Аида — богиня в собственном праве, и Деметра способна опустошить землю ради дочери. Ифигения полагает, что Клитемнестра могла бы сделать и худшее, будь у нее возможность и власть; но такого она никогда не выскажет вслух. 

Была также Психея, отведенная на заклание, а затем увезенная во дворец Эрота. Когда-то Ифигению приводило в бешенство то, как сестры Психеи обманом заставили ее нарушить обещание, данное мужу. Но, быть может, они просто пытались спасти ее. Возможно, они просто скучали по ней. 

Ариадна также приходит ей на ум. Царевна, брошенная на берегу, позже обручившаяся с Дионисом. Некоторые минойские рабыни любили повздыхать над этой историей, и было время, когда Ифигению очаровывала ее романтичность. Но теперь ей любопытно: позволено ли было Ариадне решать самой. Что, если, проведя всю жизнь в собственности отца, а потом оставленная любовником, она предпочла бы бежать в глушь и не зависеть больше ни от кого? Было бы Дионису не всё равно, выскажи она такое желание?

Семела, сгоревшая от сияния Зевса. Все те рассказы о мужчинах, кричащих в ужасе, стоило им понять, что они провели ночь с Афродитой. Вот к каким историям Ифигения обращается следом.

Худшие — и последние — из историй касаются Артемиды. Дети, убитые за преступления родителей. Спутницы, убитые за то, что их изнасиловал Зевс. Некоторые из этих несчастных помещены были на ночное небо, но это больше не представляется Ифигении приемлемым исходом. 

Большую часть ночей она глядит на звезды и сожалеет, что не может с ними поговорить.

***  
Артемида возвращается к ней — как это и происходит большую часть вечеров, — и очевидно удивлена, увидев Ифигению сумрачной, почти лучащейся от решимости. 

— Я хочу подняться в лес, — говорит она, замечая, как на лице Артемиды мелькают две эмоции. Гнев оттого, что ей приказывают. Восхищение тем, что ей приказывают. 

— Ты когда-либо ходила туда?

— Я редко бывала в лесу, — говорит Ифигения. — Даже в тех, которые росли вокруг дома. И я боюсь диких зверей, что водятся там. 

— О, это интересно. — Смех Артемиды — нечто ужасающее: от этого звука Ифигении хочется то ли глубоко поцеловать ее, то ли оттолкнуть. — Я так давно уже не пугалась ничего в лесу, что позабыла: для тебе подобных это обычное дело. 

Они действительно какое-то время держатся за руки, даже когда земля начинает загибаться вверх, и Ифигении перестает хватать дыхания. Нужно обходить валуны и нырять под ветви. Всюду вокруг них лес кипит жизнью. В подкрадывающейся темноте на них порой глядят золотые или серые глаза — прежде, чем скрыться из виду. 

— Видишь? — говорит в какой-то миг Артемида. — Ты пугаешь их сильней, чем они — тебя.

Наконец они достигают точки, где земля обрывается. Только деревья тянутся выше, стучась в царство Зевса. Они кажутся непоколебимыми и могучими, но он способен уничтожить их все ударом молнии.

— Сюда, — подзывает Артемида. — Слегка темно, но тебе будет видно.

И Ифигении действительно видно. Берег внизу — крохотное бело-золотое кольцо, венком обнимающее прочую землю. Она думала о лесе, как о чем-то цельном, но в нем есть как чащи, так и прогалины. Реки змеятся сквозь гущу деревьев, которых словно бы больше, чем звезд на небе. 

Достаточно для смертной души, чтобы ощутить бесконечность. 

— Почему я здесь?

Ифигения не осознает, что Артемида обхватила ее за спину, пока хватка не начинает стеснять ее. 

— Что? — Голос Артемиды звучит как-то чересчур безмятежно. — Ты здесь, потому что поднялась сюда.

— Я не о том. Почему ты забрала меня, Владычица? — Впервые с того момента, как поняла, что находится в присутствии Артемиды, Ифигения возвышает голос. И так она понимает: что бы ни случилось сейчас, это будет скреплено ее кровью.

— «Забрала тебя»? — Позже, по размышлении, прозвучавшее в голосе Артемиды потрясение разобьет Ифигении сердце. — Я спасла тебя.

— Спасла меня? Как именно? 

Артемида поворачивает Ифигению к себе; они оказываются лицом к лицу. Она держит Ифигению за плечи.

— Твой отец — святотатец и трус. Он — разжигатель войн. Он выдал бы тебя замуж за того, кто тебя недостоин. 

Ифигения вытирает с висков пот. 

— Но я всегда знала, что такова будет моя судьба. Моя мать удостоверилась бы, что меня выдадут за кого-то… — Что могло бы считаться «достойным» в глазах Артемиды? Кого-то доброго? Понимающего? Миролюбивого? — …за кого-то, на кого я смогу положиться.

— Твоя мать не сумела помешать Агамемнону убивать тебя.

— Но это я и имела в виду. Она не могла спасти меня, потому что ты подстроила всё именно так. Теперь мне придется жить, зная, на что способен мой отец. Мне не нужно было знать этого, но оно навсегда будет со мной. — Это знание уничтожило ее представления о детстве. Оно уничтожает надежду для ее матери, ее сестер — и ее брата, который может сам совершить подобное, когда войдет в возраст. 

Все это время Ифигения смотрела себе под ноги, смотрела, как ступни упираются в землю. Но когда она поднимает глаза и встречает взгляд Артемиды — она не готова увидеть там смятение.

— Ифигения. — Теперь Артемида обхватывает ее лицо ладонями так, словно держит нечто стеклянное. Нечто святое и драгоценное. — Каждый из нас живет с осознанием, что наши родители способны на жестокость.

Это всё равно что ткнуть палкой в костер и увидеть, как разлетаются искры. Всё в Ифигении вспыхивает разом. 

До сих пор она полагала, что Артемида существует полностью вне смертного ужаса, смертного горя. Теперь она вспоминает другие истории об Олимпийцах. Более древние истории, более мрачные. Крон, пожирающих своих детей, опьяненный могуществом и властолюбием. Зевс, поступивший точно так же с матерью Афины. 

Историю Лето рассказывают по-разному, но нигде не говорится о Зевсе, который вмешался бы и помог ей. Помог ее детям.

Любые деяния Агамемнона бледнеют по сравнению с этим.

Руки богини по-прежнему удерживают лицо Ифигении. Вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть их, Ифигения врезается лицом в лицо Артемиды. Поцелуй жесткий и грубый, и тело Артемиды не предлагает уюта. Они вжимаются одна в другую, пока Ифигении не кажется, что вот-вот — и у нее треснут кости.

Тогда она отстраняется и, вопреки всему, Артемида выглядит до странности довольной. Ифигения не может вынести этого. Она поднимает руку с намерением ударить, прекрасно зная, что ей не позволят этого. Она знает также, что подобное перекрывает все прошлые ее незначительные проступки. За такое могут стать наградой вечные муки. 

Артемида хватает Ифигению за запястье и бросает наземь. Однако, опускаясь на Ифигению сверху, она определенно остается в человеческом обличье. Иначе бы она пригвоздила Ифигению к земле. Или, быть может, полностью раздавила. Вместо этого они дерутся; тянут друг друга за волосы, расцарапывают руки, кусают плечи и шею. Они катаются туда-сюда, и всё это время из Ифигении неразборчиво изливаются ее жалобы. 

Она оказывается на Артемиде сверху, переплетая ноги с ее ногами, и покачивает тазом в ритме, от которого у Артемиды закатываются глаза, а ногти впиваются в землю. В их движениях нет любви, только нечто сродни грубой признательности. 

«Она позволила тебе победить», — напоминает себе Ифигения. Это тоже уловка.

Она просовывает руку между ног Артемиды и, как всегда, поражена жаром и влажной гладкостью кожи. Все тело богини застывает неподвижно, и Ифигения наблюдает за тем, как весь мир Артемиды словно бы сходится к одной точке, одному действию. 

В прошлом Ифигения обнаружила, что может довести Артемиду до грани исступления, а затем отступить. Оставив богатую ихором кровь своей любовницы кипеть от жажды.

— Чего ты _хочешь_, Ифигения. — Голос Артемиды неровен, перебит стонами.

— Я хочу снова быть с людьми. Ты позволишь мне это снова?

Пальцы Ифигении кружат и кружат, нажимают и отступают. Она знает: Артемида может убить ее в одно мгновение, или пытать часами, годами, столетиями. Артемида может опрокинуть ее на спину и добиться от нее удовольствия, еще и еще, чего бы там ни желала сама Ифигения. Но Артемида хочет от Ифигении чего-то, что нельзя получить обманом или украсть, и это единственное оружие, какое остается у нее в арсенале. 

Так что она глядит — совершенно бесстрастно — как Артемида извивается на земле. Грязь вовсе не липнет к ее коже, и она не потеет. Но когда она кривит лицо, выражение на нем почти человеческое. Отчаяние в ее голосе определенно звучит по-человечески. 

— Да, Ифигения. Я верну тебя к роду людскому. Теперь же… прошу… Ты знаешь, что делать. 

Ифигения ни разу не слышала, чтобы Артемида нарушила клятву. Так что она наконец касается Артемиды там, где той это нужно, и делает это со смертоносной точностью. Богиня распадается на части под ее взглядом.

Пока дыхание Артемиды выравнивается, Ифигения глядит на нее, сражаясь с подступающим пониманием. Вполне можно считать это за победу, но Ифигения также осознаёт: она провернула уловку, свойственную богам.

***  
Когда Ифигения отбывает с безымянного острова, это словно день ее жертвоприношения, только задом наперед. Поток, изменивший свое направление. Она отбывает ночью, не днем. Она оставляет Артемиду, а не предложена ей. 

Кое-что, впрочем, остается неизменным. Ифигения вновь отправляется в неизвестность. И когда она идет к серебряной колеснице, она не оглядывается.

Артемида берет Ифигению за руку, и ее пальцы на ощупь холоднее убийственного мороза. Странно думать, какое множество раз она лежала с этой богиней, когда будто бы самая плоть Ифигении отторгает ледяную стылость бессмертия. 

А следом колесница взлетает, и впервые за всю свою жизнь Ифигения чувствует себя юной. Юность плещет из нее несдержанным, визгливым смехом. В этом нет ни капли достоинства, и лицо Артемиды, будто высеченное из камня, не меняется.

Они не заговаривают ни разу. Не обмениваются даже словом за все время пути.

Когда Артемида спускается на землю другого острова, в крови Ифигении вскипает паника, и она едва не кричит. Но следом ей на затылок опускается ладонь. 

— Расслабься. — Пальцы скользят по волосам вверх и вниз в успокаивающем ритме. — Здесь обитают тебе подобные. — Это может быть оскорблением, а может — и заверением. Зная Артемиду — может быть, и тем, и другим. Или ничем из этого.

Ифигении нечего ответить, так что она сохраняет спокойствие — еще долго после того, как они приземляются. Когда они входят в город, запахи и звуки человеческой жизни просачиваются под кожу Ифигении. Она обоняет аромат готовящейся еды, чувствует, как ее толкают плечами, слышит, как люди вскрикивают от разочарования или смеются без удовольствия. Ее глаза жжет, и она не может сказать: от слез это, от радости или же от бессмысленного недоумения.

— Где мы? — спрашивает она, замечая, что в этом городе есть две разновидности людей. Те, кто словно бы постоянно спешат успеть что-то. Кто, кажется, думает, что стоит им остановиться — они зачахнут и умрут. 

— Мы в царстве, именуемом Таврида, — говорит Артемида. Мужчины смотрят на них с неприкрытым голодом, и будто бы даже не боятся последствий. Когда Ифигения оглядывается на свою спутницу, становится ясно — почему. Личина Бритомартиды вновь на месте, хотя ее одежды теперь — свойственные для этой местности, не для Аргоса. — Таврида священна для меня. 

Ифигения осматривается по сторонам, пытаясь уловить эхо Артемиды в этом городе, но терпит поражение. Даже в самые благополучные времена эта местность была очевидно менее богатой, чем Аргос. И — так же очевидно — недавно пострадала от землетрясения. На многих зданиях заметны сквозные трещины, и Ифигения глядит на них так, словно видит льющуюся оттуда кровь. 

Когда они входят во дворец, Ифигения понимает: она почти не видела здесь женщин. 

Царь внутри, дает обед в честь некоего праздника, хотя порции пищи скудны. Ифигения глядит, как Бритомартида шагает вперед — и становится Артемидой. Позже она так и не сможет сказать: в чем состоит этот переход от смертного к бессмертному. Это словно глядеть на луну или солнце, ожидая, пока те сдвинутся с места. Если смотреть достаточно долго — то всё получится, но не раньше, чем свет сожжет глаза. 

Все мужчины в зале застывают на месте, и Ифигении понятно, почему. При виде божества возникает искушение замереть, надеясь, что явление бога — просто кошмар и вскоре растает.

— Моя госпожа, — говорит царь и падает на колени перед Артемидой. — Мы недостойны подобной чести. Можем ли мы чем-либо услужить вам? — Царь довольно юн — должно быть, всего на пару лет старше самой Ифигении, — и его выражение почтения и гостеприимства скорее напоминает мольбу. 

— Нет, Фоас, — говорит Артемида; помогая юноше подняться с колен, она выглядит на удивление мягко. — Ты всегда был усерден в услужении мне. Сегодня мне хочется самой оказать тебе услугу. 

Артемида манит Ифигению к себе, и та — вновь — вспоминает о белой лани. На шее у нее нет веревки, но она двигается вперед, пока не оказывается всего на два шага позади Артемиды. Все взгляды сходятся на ней. Пожирают ее.

— Она должна стать моей…? — Фоас не договаривает. Он, должно быть, понимает, что не может сказать: «царицей», «любовницей» или «рабыней». Если он ошибется, оплошность может обернуться катастрофой. 

— Я знаю: твою прежнюю верховную жрицу схватили ахейцы. Я привела тебе замену.

— Да, вот уже год у нас нет никого подходящего, кто был бы способен взять на себя эту роль. Сожалею, что в наших обрядах был такой беспорядок. — К изумлению Ифигении, глаза Фоаса блестят. Он быстро моргает, и блеск исчезает. 

— Она приходилась тебе сестрой, верно? — спрашивает Артемида, хотя должна была бы знать. 

— Да, Владычица. — Фоас резко втягивает воздух, затем встает прямо. Пытается выглядеть царственно. — Могу я обратиться к нашей новой верховной жрице?

Артемида кивает.

Царь смотрит на Ифигению, впервые глядя именно на нее. Ифигению это не оскорбляет. Артемида, будучи той, кем есть, повелевает вниманием; поклонением. Ей принадлежит каждый удар собственного сердца Ифигении. И та никак не может винить Фоаса. 

— Как звать тебя? — спрашивает он. «Что ты такое?» — читается в каждом звуке.

В своей прошлой жизни Ифигения ответила бы тотчас же. Теперь, однако, она обнаруживает себя на перепутье. Ее настоящее имя отомкнет некоторые двери, другие же затворит накрепко. Но, если смотреть в суть, она понимает: ей не хочется носить здесь ахейское имя. Не после того, как воины ее отца разграбили это царство. Не после того, как они, кажется, похитили большинство здешних женщин.

Когда она думает об отказе от своего имени, то с удивлением отмечает: воспоминания не возвращают ее к матери, которая полюбила ее и дала ей имя, несмотря на то, что лишилась первого своего ребенка. Вместо этого она вспоминает, как говорила с Хризофемидой об египетской богине с головой лягушки. Но ей удается выудить из памяти только фрагменты имени этого божества. 

— Меня зовут Геката, — говорит она — и рада удивлению Артемиды. 

— Верно, — медленно отвечает Артемида. — Она — Геката. Вернейшая моя последовательница. 

— Добро пожаловать, — говорит Фоас. 

— Ее тело священно, — добавляет Артемида. — Ни одному мужчине не дозволяется дотрагиваться до нее без моего согласия.

Ифигению встряхивает от этого — так сильно, что она почти не ощущает, как Артемида поворачивает ее к себе. Поцелуй, оставленный у нее на лбу, она, впрочем, чувствует. 

А потом Артемида исчезает. Отсутствие ее госпожи сродни тому, как человек, лишившийся рук, может поклясться, что по-прежнему чувствует недостающие пальцы. 

Но это нелепость.

_«Я — Геката. Геката, Геката, Геката. Она никогда не была дочерью Клитемнестры. Агамемнон никогда не убивал никого по имени Геката. Я могу создать себя заново, без них. Без Артемиды»._

***  
И вот, Гекате приходится привыкать к новому острову.

Ее новый распорядок дня совершенно иной, и она благодарна, что снова может работать. Она встает до рассвета и начинает обучаться тому, как отправлять обряды. В храме сосредоточен эпицентр повреждений, нанесенных этому острову. Он лишился стольких женщин, что кажется: отец желал воевать с самой Артемидой. 

Какое-то время она живет как послушница и проходит подготовку. Старый жрец поначалу наставляет ее неохотно, а потом — с мрачноватым одобрением. Жизнь, в конце концов, должна продолжаться.

Она больше не пирует каждый день мясом — вместо этого ей приходится считать за счастье, если к обычной чечевичной похлебке перепадет несколько овсяных лепешек. Ночью ее постель пуста. Холод просачивается сквозь тонкое одеяло, и это словно объятие Артемиды. Она пытается уложить в голове: как могло получиться, что несколько лет ее, казалось, единственным занятием было заниматься любовью с Артемидой.

Здесь ясно видно, какое опустошение постигло эту землю. Ее отец и его люди высадились на остров, предали мужчин мечу, а женщин и детей захватили в рабство. Они также разграбили большую часть запасов пищи. А следом ушли. Всё это, должно быть, было столь же внезапным и сокрушительным, как землетрясение, случившееся несколько месяцев спустя. 

Гекате доводилось прежде слышать о нападениях ахейцев, но ей пришлось отвечать за них только единственный раз: на жертвоприношении, устроенном ее отцом. Теперь же это насилие окружает ее со всех сторон, словно печальный рефрен в песне. Не осталось никого, кого бы не затронуло горе. 

Хотя она — ее жрица, Геката никогда не говорит с Артемидой о чем-то личном.

Она думает, что могла бы прожить так весь остаток дней. Холодное, как камень, почтение; бесконечно сменяющие друг друга труд и сон. Ей это подходит, точно так же, как подходят теперь пасмурные, безлунные ночи. 

Но следом небольшое ахейское суденышко прибивает к берегу во время ливня — из тех, которые душат почву, не давая ничему вырасти. Это рыбацкая лодка, где всей команды — старик и его мальчишки-внуки.

Фоас, обычно сдержанный и шутливый с Гекатой, пригоняет их в храм. Его воины толкают пленников к старому жрецу — тому, кто наздирает за всеми жертвоприношениями. 

— Ты убьешь их завтра, на рассвете. Всякий ахеец, кто окажется в Тавриде, умрет у Артемиды на алтаре.

***  
На родном острове Артемиды время проносилось с той же эфемерной быстротой, с какой мелькают в воздухе птичьи крылья. Среди тавров же каждый месяц — словно бы длиной с год. Каждый год сходит за дюжину. Она участвует в ритуалах, произносит за всех молитвы и надеется, что никто из ахейцев не окажется на этих берегах. Когда старик-жрец умирает, Гекате вручают нож и говорят, что отныне ей вершить жертвоприношения, жертвует ли она человека или животное. Она стискивает ладони на рукояти и думает о Пандоре. Пандоре с ее сосудом, таившим в себе всё зло мира. В той истории подразумевалось, будто надежда приняла облик чего-то вещественного. Может ли она вырезать из себя это что-то, подобно тому, как лекари иссекают больную плоть?..

Во время своего первого жертвоприношения Геката предлагает слова утешения и монету для загробной жизни. Она плачет до тех пор, пока ее нож не перерезает мужчине горло, и тот становится чем-то меньшим, чем человек. Она глядит на тело у своих ног, на алтаре, и понимает: она только что превратила живого в тень. Убийство — нечто очень простое, и вместе с тем окончательное. Ей интересно: не это ли чувство влекло ее отца все дальше и дальше, в битву и на войну. Не потому ли он полагал ее смерть достойным поступком?

После этого ужасающего прилива силы, она запрещает себе чувствовать хоть что-то, когда убивает. Ни восторга, ни отчаяния. Ничего, способного привести к опьянению или привыканию. 

В течение этих долгих, блеклых лет тавры вступают в стычки и сражения с людьми соседних островов. В преддверии подобных вылазок Фоас часто приходит к ней в храм, опустив лицо, до странности сокрушенный. Геката не дает ему отпущения. Он, в конце концов, ведет себя согласно заповедям своего мира. Когда он уходит, она часто задумывается о следах на земле. Следах, оставленных человеческими ногами, колесницами, караванами. Она думает о морских путях. Лес был обиталищем необузданного и неопределенного, но царства людей теперь, оказывается, пугают ее сильнее.

И вот, улицы Тавриды начинают наполняться женщинами. Женщинами, чьи руки связаны за спиной. Женщинами, чьи глаза широко распахнуты; женщинами, которые теперь в собственности мужчин, похитивших их из родного дома, убивших их мужей прямо в супружеских постелях. Когда Геката видит их, то старается не замечать. На жертвы она смотрит так же. 

Однажды ночью, впрочем, ее призывают к смертному одру одной из таких женщин. Потолок ее дома обрушился от землетрясения, и обломки размозжили ей череп. Геката идет — и молится об этой женщине в ее муках; мужчина, держащий ее за руки все это время, так заботлив, что Геката принимает его за ее мужа. Она продолжает думать так до тех пор, пока он не называет умирающую своей рабыней — голосом таким нежным, что Гекате хочется отвернуться и уйти. 

Вместо этого она склоняется над женщиной, не обращая внимание на зловоние близящейся смерти. Она шепчет слова ободрения до тех пор, пока глаза женщины не закрываются. Она поет те же песни, которыми когда-то успокаивала Хризофемиду. Когда женщина покидает мир живых, Геката надеется, что перед этим она утешилась хотя бы малость. 

Мужчина начинает рыдать, и впервые почти за десяток лет Ифигения обращается напрямую к Артемиде.

— Владычица, — говорит она; ее голос тонок, как нить, которую впору разрезать Мойрам. — Прошу, присмотри за женщинами на этом острове. Ты нужна им. — Она набирает воздуха в грудь. — Я уже предлагала себя прежде; я сделаю это вновь. 

Геката не ждет ничего. Богиня должна была давно отвернуться от нее, и частью себя Геката никогда не перестанет желать, чтобы так и произошло. 

И всё же, когда она возвращается к себе в комнату, она едва не плачет от облегчения, поняв, что не одна. 

— Госпожа. — Она простирается ниц, но не раньше, чем успевает целиком разглядеть лицо, которое выбрала Артемида. В этом облике она старше, чем в любом другом; вокруг глаз намечаются морщины, хотя рот по-прежнему гладкий и выразительный. Она покрыта грязью и копотью с поля битвы, и отсутствие кровоподтеков на ней кажется неуместным. 

— Геката, — говорит Артемида тотчас же, хотя слышала это имя только один раз. — Мне жаль, что я отсутствовала так долго. 

Вновь садясь на колени, Геката серьезно задумывается над сказанным. Она думает о мужчинах, возвращавшихся с охоты. Не с той, где добыли белую лань. Со множества охот перед тем, с которых они приходили усталыми, с пустыми руками. 

— Ты была в Трое.

— Именно.

У Гекаты столько вопросов, но она способна только смотреть. Голос Артемиды звучит так странно, что заманчиво подумать, будто это некий обманщик-бог принял ее облик. Она делает вдох — и под запахами пепла и крови воздух пахнет Артемидой: лесом, почвой, камнями под небом, залитым лунным светом. 

— Как поживаешь?

И вновь — несвойственное богине колебание.

— Могу я… показать тебе?

Выходит так, что голова Гекаты покоится на груди Артемиды, там, где должно бы быть ее сердце. И она слышит это; слышит шум битвы. Она слышит по видимости человеческий голос Артемиды. Та вновь выдавала себя за смертную. Порою за служанку, порою за маркитантку, порой даже за нижайшего из солдат. Она слышит, как страдает Артемида, как вновь и вновь переносит смертельные раны. Она слышит, как та рыдает на плече у Зевса, подобно тому, как девочка по имени Ифигения когда-то плакала в кольце рук Агамемнона. 

Артемида не отпускает ее, и Геката понимает, что сама не хочет ее отпускать. 

— Вот почему я так удивлена тому, что стало с Тавридой. Троя умирает и кричит в агонии. Я не могу слышать ничего больше. 

Именно тогда Геката вдруг обнаруживает, что протягивает руку и смахивает с глаз Артемиды слезы.

— Не знала, что ты так сильно любила Трою, — произносит Геката. А затем вспоминает, что любови Артемиды и прежде удивляли ее.

— Любила. Вот почему я оказалась во дворце Агамемнона. Я появилась там, едва только сбежали Парис и Елена. Катаклизмы последних лет ослабили Трою. Твой отец слишком непреклонен. Начни он войну против Трои — он в конце концов победил бы. Я хотела узнать каждую его слабость. Когда ты чуть не уговорила его пощадить лань, я подумала, что слабостью была ты. Если он едва смог убить мою лань, как сможет он убить тебя? 

— Так что ты решила поторговаться моей жизнью.

— Я не думала, что он убьет тебя. Но как только ставка сделана… 

— Вы, боги, в каком-то смысле весьма многим обязаны людям.

— Да. Так и есть.

Геката тогда встает — и целует Артемиду. Целует со всем гневом, какой скопился у нее в сердце. Они падают на постель в мешанине рук и ног, в мешанине обид, горестей, сожалений. Поцелуй преобразуется в нечто более глубокое, нечто почти нежное. Геката вздыхает: до того это хорошо — чувствовать, как к ней прикасается кто-то, подбирая ключ ко всем удовольствиям, похороненным в глубинах тела за годы воздержания. 

Ей стоило бы злиться. Она и злится. Артемида никогда не принесет извинений, и Геката никогда ее не простит. 

Но Геката так долго пыталась быть сильной. Артемида следовала своим привычкам целую вечность. В пределах этой ночи они могут себе позволить только одно: отставить всё, мешающее им, в сторону. 

***  
Геката привыкла думать, что окончание войны с Троей принесет какое-то особое откровение. В конечном счете, это только одно проявление разрушения среди многих. Годы идут, и столь многие великие, могущественные города исчезают, словно светлячки, угасающие на излете лета. Хеттская империя взрывается изнутри, и Угарит и Хаттуса перестают посылать гонцов. Торговые пути истекают кровью, и Геката забывает вид тканей из Инда, забывает вкус пряностей из даже более далеких краев. Египет цепляется за жизнь, но даже там всё делается неподвижным, словно человек, страдающий опухолями.

Выжившие после этих потрясений штурмуют Тавриду волнами; так вторичные толчки следуют за землетрясением. Так сыплется с неба вулканический пепел, забивая горло. Истории подходят к концу и подробно обрисовывают множество способов, какими ахейцы встречают смерть по дороге домой. 

Женщин по-прежнему привозят на остров, и некоторые умирают, но большинство остается жить. Теперь Геката разыскивает их сама. Она узнает их имена, их истории; учит их, как находить и использовать лечебные растения. Она благословляет всех их детей (живых и мертвых) именем Артемиды.

После эпохи молчания Геката обращается к Артемиде почти каждый день. Когда она заканчивает со всеми обязанностями и больше физически не способна принимать просителей, она заворачивается в свое рваное одеяло и совершает возлияние собственной душой. Она говорит откровенно, перечисляя свои радости (и порой здесь бывает радость; бывает чувство товарищества и скромные победы). Она изливает свои страхи и гнев. 

И порой Артемида приходит к ней. Порой Артемида признается в чем-то сама.

— Агамемнон очень мало говорил о тебе, — роняет она как-то ночью, и Геката вынуждена закрыть глаза. 

— Но не вовсе воздерживался от разговоров, верно? — Отчего-то это кажется важным, хоть и касается совсем другой девушки. Ей хочется знать: плакал ли Агамемнон; ощущал ли что-то сродни раскаянию. 

— Да, — говорит Артемида. Ее пальцы, лаская, скользят вверх и вниз по позвоночнику Гекаты. — После того, как погиб Ахилл, Агамемнон то и дело утверждал, что ему было слово: ты перенеслась на Острова Блаженных и там стала Ахиллу женой.

— Выходит, он солгал. — Она дивится этому, пораженная, как ее отец продолжает перечить богам. 

— Нет, я думаю, ему и в самом деле это привиделось. Думаю, он хотел, чтобы так и было.

Ещё долго после ухода Артемиды Геката гадает: что она станет делать, если море выплюнет ее отца? Что она станет делать, если ей положено будет убить его на алтаре? 

Вместо этого Посейдон посылает им, волна за волной, рядовых ахейских воинов. Это закономерность, неизменная и почти угнетающая. 

Вплоть до того дня, когда море возвращает ей брата.

После того, как Геката и Орест узнают друг друга, он ее родня, ее кровь, и он же — чужак. Но она видит черты своей семьи, вписанные в его плоть и кости. У него брови дугой, как у Клитемнестры. У него загрубевшие руки, как у Агамемнона. Он смеется над тем, что не смешно, как Электра. И, как и Хризофемида, он нездоров. Недуг иной, чем у сестры, но она знает: у Ореста бывают приступы и припадки. 

Когда он говорит о прошлом, слова застревают у него в горле. В этом он похож на Ифигению. 

Во время их воссоединения Пилад, их двоюродный брат, почтительно держится в стороне. Он, впрочем, должно быть, слышит их — точно так же, как прислужницы Гекаты наверняка всё слышат из углов комнаты. 

Но все равно Геката смотрит в основном на Ореста. Он выглядит юным, но страдание лежит на нем, точно золотая маска на лице трупа. 

— Мне нет да нет, а кажется, что ты просто выскользнула незамеченной из Аида, — произносит Орест посередине их долгого разговора: совершенно ни с того, ни с сего. 

Они оба смеются, поскольку знают: невозможно сбежать от богов. Не тогда, когда они обратили на тебя взгляд и предопределили течение твоей жизни. 

— Ты не веришь мне? — говорит Геката как бы в шутку, хотя поначалу доказать, что она — именно та, кто есть, было непросто.

— Напротив. Я просто не верю в чудеса. В пророчества — да. Но не в чудеса. 

Наступает затяжное молчание, и, воспользовавшись этим, она берет Ореста за руки. Она помнит последний раз, когда держала его вот так. Его ладошки были такими крошечными, что он едва мог обхватить ее за большой палец. Теперь его руки гораздо крупнее, чем у нее. 

— А я верю, — говорит Геката. — Артемида даровала мне чудо.

— Спасла тебя.

— Не меня. Хризофемиду. 

Орест непонимающе щурится, и Гекате приходится напомнить себе: он родился в мире, где Хризофемида была здорова. 

— Ты, конечно, этого не помнишь. Но как раз перед тем, как родился ты, она страдала от некоей изнурительной болезни. Я предложила себя Артемиде, и она исцелила нашу сестру. 

Его пальцы стискивают ее собственные. Он не зол, но она замечает, как образ прошлого меняется перед его глазами, словно колеблемое ветром море. 

— Ты предложила себя Артемиде, а потом…

— Именно, — шепчет она, пускай это не вполне правда. Пусть он думает лучше об отце-незнакомце, за которого должен был мстить. Пусть думает, что смерть любимой матери того стоила; до тех пор, пока не окажется способным перерасти свой стыд. — Артемида призвала меня, дабы отплатить долг. Здесь нет его вины. 

Орест отстраняется от нее. Какое-то время он проводит рядом с Пиладом, голова к голове. На сей раз это они держат друг друга за руки. 

Затем он подходит к Гекате длинными, пружинистыми шагами. Он склоняется перед ней, и она опускает ладони ему на голову. Она шепчет над ним благословения. 

— Тогда тебе, думаю, следует знать: у Хризофемиды всё хорошо, — говорит Орест. — Она вышла замуж вскоре после смерти отца, и всегда выглядит счастливой, когда бы я ее ни навещал.

— У нее есть дети?

— Трое. Два сына и дочка. Она замужем за царем, и они правят хорошо. Мать… — Орест сглатывает. 

— Клитемнестра позаботилась, чтобы брак был благополучным, — заканчивает Пилад, подхватывая фразу там, где запинается и замолкает Орест. 

В груди Гекаты зарождается странная радость, столь же осязаемая, как рана ножом. _«Артемида все же исполнила мою молитву»_. Она пытается представить детей Хризофемиды — пытается представить ее дворец и ее царство, — но на ум приходит только Электра: такая, как была в раннем детстве. То, как она цеплялась за подол Ифигении, отправлявшейся на свадьбу с Ахиллом, и как Ифигения даже не представляла, насколько они небезразличны друг другу. 

И прежде всего она понимает: она обязана вернуть Электре Ореста. 

— Но что будешь делать ты? — спрашивает Орест, когда они начинают обдумывать план побега. — Разве тебя не примутся разыскивать как можно скорее? 

— Понимаю, — говорит она. — У меня сложилась здесь определенная репутация. Я отвлеку Фоаса на время твоего бегства. 

— Как у тебя выйдет вовремя попасть на корабль? — Орест изображает смешок, но она видит, как в нем зарождается страх. — Ты настолько хорошо плаваешь?

— Я намерена отвлекать царя так долго, как только возможно. И я не поплыву с тобой, Орест. 

Тишина повисает между ними, тягучая, как стон боли.

— Тогда зачем?.. — Плечи Ореста поникают. Он не из тех, кто сражается с судьбой, и Геката подозревает: она пропахла судьбой. 

Ифигения тоскует по Аргосу столь же сильно, как Тантал жаждет еды и питья. Он, в конце концов, их предок, и порой она может ощутить, как его преступления струятся у нее в крови. Но она знает: ее возвращение обернется бедой. Электра увидит, что причиной смерти Агамемнона стала ложь (или, по меньшей мере, не полная правда). Орест поймет, что убил мать раньше, чем та успела бы воссоединиться с Ифигенией. Хризофемида может почувствовать себя принужденной посетить Аргос, просто чтобы увидеться с давно умершей сестрой, и тем напомнит проклятию о своем существовании.

— Я была не в силах защитить тебя и Электру, когда жила с вами, — говорит она. — Я знаю: жизнь была крайне жестока к тебе в последние годы, но ты всё еще жив. Вы двое — те, кто поведет наш род в будущее. Может быть, вы сделаете его лучше. Я не нужна вам.

Орест качает головой в ответ.

— Ты тоже еще жива, Ифигения. 

Слыша _это_ имя, она едва не сгибается пополам. Но взамен тянется вперед и целует Ореста в лоб. Она чувствует благоговейный страх, пустивший корни в его костях. Также она чувствует тень надежды, тень возможности. 

— Если хочешь почтить меня — возьми с собой женщин, которые мне служили. И убедись, что в Аргосе они будут свободными.

Раздается хор сдавленных вздохов.

В мгновение ока Орест делается серьезным, сумрачным, царственным.

— Так и будет, Ифигения.

Орест не спрашивает: останется ли она в живых, потому что ответ очевиден, и он не унизит упрашиванием ни себя, ни ее. Она показывает ему путь для побега, и он исчезает — одно последнее объятие, и всё. Служительницы исчезают с ним, и Геката надеется: на новой чужбине они обретут больше счастья. 

Геката направляется во дворец в последний раз, зная, что больше ей не ходить по этому пути. Она смеется вместе с царем и потчует его рассказами о пленных ахейцах: как они стали нечисты, убив собственных родных. 

Когда она слышит топот бегущих ног — слышит его все ближе и ближе от этой комнаты, — ее глаза закрываются сами. Это звук ее смерти, пришедшей забрать ее после отсрочки в Авлиде.

— Ахейцы бежали. И захватили, вдобавок, множество храмовых рабынь. — Она не поворачивается, чтобы разглядеть вестника, но по голосу слышит: он юн. И боится ответственности. 

— Это моих рук дело, — говорит она, и лицо Фоаса обращается к ней. Это будет, понимает она, одно из последних живых лиц, которые ей суждено видеть. — Я отвлекла тебя, чтобы у них было время бежать.

— Геката… — К ее удивлению, боль в его голосе немного ранит. — Почему?

— Потому что, — говорит она, — я сама ахеянка. 

Вот и всё, что она говорит. Все, что она себе позволит. Она уже уходит из этого мира. 

— И это всё, что ты можешь сказать? Ты убивала всех прочих ахейцев. 

— Да, верно. Но теперь я отказываюсь, — говорит она, сознавая, что ее отказ объясниться будет преследовать его до конца его дней. _«О, Фоас, есть столь много всего, что тебе неподвластно. Тебе стоит понять это»._ — Ты можешь принести меня в жертву Артемиде вместо них. Я — не убийца родичей; я лучше ей подойду. 

Геката и Фоас глядят друг на друга, оба недвижные, точно статуи. Его рот шевелится, но он, кажется, не находит для нее слов. Вместо этого он посылает за палачом.

Когда меч опускается на ее шею, она чувствует кровь, стекающую по подбородку и ключицам. Ее тело по-прежнему хочет жить, и руки пытаются зажать рану, но ее разум рвется на свободу. Точно свет, бегущий прочь со свечи. Кто-то касается ее руки, и она распознает прикосновение бессмертного, но это не Гермес, готовый проводить ее в подземный мир. Она оглядывается, и глаза богини — да — серые. Серые, словно точки, которые начинают плавать перед глазами, когда слишком долго всматриваешься в солнце. 

— Ты больше не убьешь никого из ахейцев, Фоас. — Геката повисает на руках Афины, глядя, как за ее телом тянутся и тянутся кровавые пятна. Для нее не приготовлено пурпурного ковра, но она умирает, как Агамемнон. — Ты не отдашь своим людям приказа преследовать беглецов — или встретишь мой гнев. 

Они с богиней уносятся всё дальше и дальше, пока Фоас не делается величиной с муравья. Пока величиной с муравья не делается вся Таврида. 

— Куда мы? — шепчет Геката. — Аид не в небе. Если только истории врут?..

— Мы с сестрой никогда не сходились во взглядах насчет Троянской войны, — говорит Афина, — но когда я поняла, что она хочет тебя вернуть, то сказала ей, что сделаю это. В конце концов, ты спасла ахейцев. 

Они взлетают так высоко, что Геката ожидает вот-вот почувствовать холод и ветер. Они проходят сквозь облака, и она понимает, что те сделаны из чего-то, похожего на иней. Ещё одно облако — и ей открывается неземной город. Здания здесь цвета молнии, дождя, далекой бури. Это земля изобилия, вечной жизни, но она — залитый кровью призрак — оказывается самым ярким пятном здесь.

Афина тащит ее сквозь толпу бессмертных, и Геката знает: у нее вышло бы назвать имена некоторых из них, если постараться. Но Афина непреклонно подталкивает ее вперед, и всё, что она может припомнить, — только та лань из давних времен. 

Когда они наконец находят Артемиду, та — в лесу, где деревья высечены из льда. Ни один зверь не станет жить здесь; охотиться здесь не на что. Геката наконец понимает, почему Артемида при любой возможности покидает Олимп. Почему она задерживалась на острове, рядом со смертной девушкой. 

Артемида сидит у пруда, который бледнее лунного света. Ветви, обрамляющие ее фигуру, хрупкие и словно из хрусталя. Афина оставляет Гекату там. 

— Я не жалею о смерти, — говорит Геката; после того, как они с Артемидой какое-то время молчат. Руки Артемиды спиралью движутся над прудом. Вода идет рябью и дрожит от прикосновений. 

— Тебя перенесли сюда, потому что я хочу предложить тебе выбор, — произносит Артемида. — Никогда раньше я не давала тебе выбирать, не так ли?

— Нет… — Геката опускает взгляд на покрытое запекшейся кровью платье. Пальцы ее ног — неуместно розовые на фоне белых облаков. Она выглядит одновременно и живой, и мертвой. — Между чем и чем я выбираю?

— Я отправлю тебя в Элизий, где ты будешь жить в полном довольстве всю вечность. Я не желаю для тебя ничего меньшего. — Артемида поднимается на ноги, и Геката вдруг сразу же замечает: в сложенных ладонях у нее вода из пруда. — Или я могу сделать тебя богиней. И ты… мы с тобой станем равными. Иногда мы будем спорить о судьбе мира, и ничего я не хочу так сильно, как увидеть: что ты сделаешь с этой властью. 

Геката запрокидывает голову — как делала часто, обращаясь к богам. Но следом она понимает: вверху нет ничего. Ни богов, ни чего-то ещё. Только пустота, от которой съеживается и умирает душа. 

Под их ногами лежит мир. Распадающийся, опустошенный войнами; мир, где люди молятся божествам, не знающим, каково бояться смерти. 

Ее брат и сестры — там, внизу, — пытаются выстроить среди разрушения жизнь. 

— Я стану богиней, — говорит Геката, и, хотя она вообще мало что ощущает, глаза Артемиды наполняются неким беспредельным чувством. В нем азарт хищника, настигающего добычу, но в то же время это и восторг юной возлюбленной, впервые достигшей пика. 

Геката склоняется к Артемиде и пьет амброзию с ее пальцев. Вкуса нет вовсе, и одновременно его слишком много. Ей хочется сплюнуть, но она заставляет себя продолжать. Ихор наполняет ее тело, медленно подкрадывается к сердцу. Она видит, чем она будет. Она видит, какой станет Геката-богиня: покровительницей бездомных, лишенных своих городов, бегущих от умирающих империй. Защитницей всех, кто странствует по дорогам, паутиной стянувшим мир. Артемида защищает тех, кто осмеливается гулять в чаще леса, но Геката будет защищать тех, кто путешествует из нужды. Потому что они точно так же были лишены дома и выбора. Она будет приглядывать за ними, когда продолжат рушиться города, когда люди позабудут письмо, когда вернуться к жизни в крохотных селах. Большинство из них станут слушать рассказы певцов о войнах сегодняшних дней, и эти рассказы будут меняться от поколения к поколению. Но в них сохранится биение жизни, и далекие чужаки услышат грубую правду, скрытую за словами. 

Ифигения станет частью Артемиды. Геката будет сама собой. 

Когда всё заканчивается, она опять и опять целует холодные ладони Артемиды. Они опускаются в полупрозрачную, мерцающую траву, и Геката пробегает пальцами по животу Артемиды. Та излучает свет за пределами света. До этих пор подобное сияние уничтожило бы Гекату. Теперь оно обволакивает ее, не делая своей пленницей. 

— Ты не допила амброзию, — замечает Артемида.

— Нет. Я пожелала быть богиней, но свое человеческое сердце я сохраню.


End file.
